


Mystery in Matchingham

by Agika



Series: Miss Fisher in Europe [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Multi, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agika/pseuds/Agika
Summary: After Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson solved a murder case in Paris, they needed to travel back to England to attend a wedding. They realize soon that Aunt Prudence's presence is not the most unpleasant thing in Matchingham Hall. Secrets will be revealed and of course murder will happen. Luckily Phryne and Jack are ready to solve the case which makes them to think about their own relationship.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher & Jane Ross, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Miss Fisher in Europe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549165
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. Welcome to Matchingham

**Author's Note:**

> Although some of the charachters were borrowed from P.G.Wodehouse novels it is not a crossover. The main charachters are Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson from Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries and it is a detective story like my first work in this series. I hope you will enjoy!

Phryne Fisher was an excellent driver. Speed has always been her one of the greatest passion, she needed this adrenaline rush in her life. It was almost a spiritual feeling when she drove usually way above speed limit (she was certain that speed limit was just a suggestion for less experienced drivers) and she was watching the passing landscape. It was pure freedom for sure.  
Jack hasn’t even asked her if she wanted to drive, he knew that she needed this right now when they were about to meet Phryne’s family. After solving a nasty murder case in Paris and they finally confessed their feelings towards each other, they decided to stay in ‘la ville des lumiéres’, the city of lights for a while. A few weeks have passed since then and they loved every moment of it. It didn’t matter if they were in a museum, an art gallery, attended a soiree or just made love in their hotel room, they enjoyed each other’s company very much and they weren’t sure if they want to end their little holiday in Paris ever.   
Until one day Phryne got a letter from her mother. It said that Phryne’s second cousin, Patricia was about to get married in England and she needed Phryne to be her bridesmaid and help in wedding preparation. ‘She obviously didn’t have any friends or closer relatives who she could ask for that’ Phryne thought. Her mother must have had the same thoughts because she wrote in her letter the followings:  
“I know, my dear that you find these kinds of social events rather tiring but you have to trust me in this. We are currently not in position to say no to the Parsloes. I’ll tell you everything in person in Matchingham Hall.”   
So here they were now, driving somewhere in Shropshire. Jack studied the map in front of him with narrowed eyes while Jane was reading a book in the back seat. ‘My little family’ Phryne thought to herself with a smile. She never thought she would ever have one, not after Janey died. She glanced at Jack’s handsome face which was still concentrated on the map. ‘I guess there are certain people you can’t escape from’ she thought.  
\- I guess we will be there soon – Jack said – especially at this frantic pace that you dictate.  
\- Are you complaining because you couldn’t admire Shropshire’s beautiful landscape? – Phryne glanced at him again with a smile on her face.  
\- I was only afraid of my life – he looked at her admiringly – Especially now that it became a lot better – Phryne smiled at him again like he would be a piece of extremely delicious cake.  
\- Eyes front, Phryne – he warned her just in time because suddenly a goat appeared on the road. Phryne bypassed it with a quick maneuver.  
\- That was close – she sighed still smiling, Jack only rolled his eyes. Jane looked up from her book.  
\- Miss Phryne, who is this Patricia Parsloe whose wedding we are going to? – She asked.  
\- Well, she is my second cousin, my mother’s and Aunt Prudence’s cousin’s daughter. It’s been quite a scandal when Uncle Gregory married a simple barmaid, Aunt Maudie but I guess they were really happy together. They had two children, the younger one is Patricia and the older is Helen. Unfortunately Aunt Maudie died a few years ago and poor Uncle Gregory sank into deep depression. I haven’t seen them since the funeral, I was only a little girl by then and Patricia was just a baby. I think she is now about 20 and having a wedding on Christmas. What a cliché! – She sighed.  
\- I think it is rather romantic – Jane said. Phryne smiled mysteriously but didn’t say anything. She was only hoping that Jane didn’t think to get married anytime soon. Although she trusted in her judgement, she was only 16 and Phryne knew it was a dangerous age.  
\- We are here – Phryne announced and they glimpsed a huge castle built in early Tudor style ahead of them. A Butler was already waiting for them in front of the door.  
\- Welcome to Matchingham Hall, Miss?  
\- Fisher – Phryne got out of the car – this is Mr Jack Robinson and Miss Jane Ross.  
\- Pleased to meet you – the butler bowed – My name is Beach, Ma’am. Your parents and your Aunt have already arrived.  
\- Wonderful – Phryne murmured without enthusiasm in her voice.  
When they entered the Salon there were already a few people there chatting and drinking. Jack didn’t know most of them, but he spotted some familiar faces in the crowd. Phryne’s parents and Mrs Stanley were there, as the Butler said, and he recognized Phryne’s cousin, Guy and her wife Izabella too.  
\- Phryne, at least – Phryne’s mother rushed towards them and blew kisses – and you brought Jane and Jack too – she hugged Jane tightly.  
\- Nice to see you again, Lady Margaret – Jack bowed a little towards the Baroness.   
\- Same here, Jack – she reached for Jack’s hands – I am glad that my daughter decided to have you here as a plus one. – Jack couldn’t decide if it was a compliment or not. Phryne just rolled her eyes. She obviously didn’t want to announce their engagement now and Jack decided to leave it to her.  
\- Hello Aunt Prudence! How was your journey? – Phryne greeted her aunt.  
\- It was horrible, Phryne dear – Miss Stanley started to complain about the service, the stuff, the weather, her cabin and mostly everything on the boat. Then she suddenly stopped the tirade when she saw Jack standing awkwardly next to Phryne – Inspector Robinson, I didn’t expect you here, in Matchingham Hall. I hope your presence is not due to another horrific murder…  
\- Jack came here as my partner, Aunt P – Phryne cut in. Mrs Stanley didn’t look surprised she seemed rather annoyed.  
\- I see – she said – In that case it is good to see you here, Inspector Robinson. You probably remember my son, Guy and his wife, Izabella.  
\- How do you do, old chap? – Guy appeared in his usual nonchalance style with Izabella on his side.  
\- It is Mrs Stanley now – Izabella smiled towards Jack. Aunt Prudence rolled her eyes. The newest Mrs Stanley probably liked getting on her mother-in-law’s nerve. She looked stunning in her silk day dress, which further highlighted her curving tummy.  
\- Congratulations – Phryne kissed Izabella’s cheek.  
\- Thank you, my dear – she caressed her tummy a little – I guess my brightest days are over – she sighed and she sat on the sofa.  
\- You still look beautiful my dear – Guy kissed Izabella who seemed to keep off a little. ‘Trouble in Paradise’ Phryne thought.   
\- The Honourable Phryne Fisher, if I’m not mistaken – Sir Gregory Parsloe looked like he was Aunt Prudence twin brother. He was stocky and old-fashioned with impeccable manners. If Phryne wouldn’t know that he married someone who was lowborn, she would suspect him boring too.  
\- Uncle Gregory – Phryne hugged the old man who was still smiling.  
\- You became a gorgeous woman, my dear! – He studied Phryne appreciatively – I still remember when you and your sister were playing with Helen in the duck pond. Poor Maudie had to take you out because you didn’t want to get out of the water. Maudie was even bitten by a duck. – Tears appeared in his eyes as a result of the memory.  
\- I remember that, we were playing that we were Sirens – Phryne laughed a little.  
\- I’m really sorry about Janey, she was a lovely little girl – he patted Phryne’s shoulder a little.  
\- She was indeed, Uncle Gregory – she nodded and turned towards Jack – This is Inspector Jack Robinson, Uncle, he helped me to catch Janey’s murderer.  
\- Pleasure to meet you, Inspector – he shook Jack’s hand – I’ve already heard a lot about you of course. We are very grateful for what you have done for our family and for Phryne – before Jack could answer, Sir Parsloe was already next to Jane – and she must be Jane. What a lovely young lady indeed – he said.  
\- How do you do, Sir – Jane curtsied. Suddenly a young woman with dyed blond hair appeared and jumped to Phryne’s neck. She smelled like jasmine.  
\- You must be cousin Phryne – she said – I am so glad you could make it.  
Patricia Parsloe was probably inherited her appearance from her mother. She was thin and graceful like a swan with an adorable little nose on her pretty face. There was a gentleman standing next to her with a big smile on his face. ‘Poor fiancé, his smile was already frozen on his face’ Phryne thought.  
\- This is my Robert – she introduced his fiancé to Phryne – Sir Robert Keeble. Robert, this is my aunt, I’ve been already talking about. She will be my bridesmaid.  
\- That’s wonderful, dear – Sir Robert said. It seemed that he was less enthusiastic about wedding preparation than Patricia.  
\- You must be Mr Jack Robinson – she suddenly turned towards Jack and shook his hand – God, you are good looking – she giggled. ‘She obviously drank too much champagne’ Phryne thought.  
Although Jack looked certainly dashing in his recently purchased navy blue suit which highlighted the color of his eyes. He blushed a little which made him even more desirable. A few people entered the Salon and now it was Patricia’s turn to blush. An unpleasant feeling engulfed Phryne and not just because she spotted Mr Johnson among the newly arrived guests.  
\- Darling, these are my friends from Eton – Robert said and pointed towards the two gentlemen – Mr Adam Johnson and Bertie Wooster. You probably remember them from that soiree which we attend in London.  
\- What ho, everyone! – Mr Wooster greeted them.   
He looked very elegant and had a friendly face but surely he wasn’t the one who made Miss Parsloe blush. Mr Johnson was charming as usual and he was looking at Patricia like he has already undressed her with his eyes. Patricia, in the other hand was trying to avoid eye-contact.   
\- Of course I remember – she forced a smile on her face – Nice to see you again Mr Johnson and Mr Wooster. And I see you have already met my sister.  
A short and chubby woman appeared next to them. Helen Parsloe looked more like her father, except her nose which looked like exactly Patricia’s.  
\- You must be Cousin Phryne – she said without greeting anyone – You are grown up.  
\- Nice to see you Helen – Phryne smiled. Helen didn’t change at all. She was still tending to say obvious things like she would be still a 12 old girl.  
\- Are they your husband and daughter? You have a nice family, Cousin.   
\- Well… - Phryne started to explain their relationship but Helen didn’t seem to care.   
She has already moved on to Aunt Prudence and stated that she was old. Phryne was trying hard not to laugh while her Aunt inflated herself angrily. She also heard that Mr Keeble was trying to convince Mr Wooster to keep Helen occupied while Mr Johnson stepped closer to Phryne.  
\- Phryne Fisher, what a lovely surprise! – He cried and kissed Phryne’s cheek, while he was standing much closer to her than the propriety allowed. Jack coughed a little – And of course, Mr Robinson! – He added quickly and shook Jack’s hand.  
\- You shouldn’t be surprised, Johnny – Phryne said in an unfriendly tone – You knew exactly that we would be here. Why are you here anyway?  
\- Bobby Keeble is my old fellow. And of course I knew you would be here – he winked at Phryne.  
\- Will you accept a good advice, Johnny? – Johnny didn’t answer just smiled – Stay away from the bride because you could find yourself easily in a pretty awkward situation – she glanced towards Mr Keeble who was still talking with Mr Wooster.   
Suddenly Mr Parsloe stood up and wanted to make a toast.  
\- My dear friends and family! I am so happy that you are all here in Matchingham to celebrate with us. Such a shame that Patricia’s mother can’t be here with us today – his voice shattered a little and raised his glass towards Patricia – You are my pride, my little girl – then after a quick pause he added – and of course the Queen of Matchingham – everyone were silent and looked at Helen who didn’t seem to notice that his own father didn’t seem to care about her.  
\- Who is the Queen of Matchingham? – Jack whispered.  
\- It is a really fat pig – Phryne answered but Jack didn’t find her answer too satisfying. ‘It is an odd family that is for sure.’ He thought. Before he could ask more, Mr Parsloe continued talking.  
\- Now that we are all here, I decided to make a yet non-official announcement. This wedding made me think about life and I realized that I only want the best for my grandchildren. I want to change my will. I want my grandchildren to inherit everything. – Everyone was silent for a while until Patricia started to speak.  
\- But father, you don’t have any grandchildren.  
\- Not yet. – He nodded – But I do believe that I’ll have soon. That is why you will inherit everything, my dear. – He smiled at Patricia who seemed rather confused than happy.  
\- But…what about Helen? – She asked and suddenly Helen raised her head like she hasn’t even heard what they were talking about until she heard her name.  
\- What about her? She won’t get married ever, that is for sure. I can’t expect grandchildren from her. – He shrugged his shoulders – Aren’t you happy, my dear?  
\- No, I am not, father! – Patricia exclaimed angrily – Why do you have to ruin everything? – She cried and stormed out furiously. Mr Keeble wanted to follow her but Mr Parsloe stopped him.  
\- She will come around – he said awkwardly – she is just nervous about the wedding.  
A heavy silence settled in the company and the tension was almost palpable. The silence was broken by Beach’s polite cough.  
\- Excuse me Sir but dinner is served – he said.  
\- Excellent – Mr Parsloe sighed with relief and the others started to collect themselves.  
\- I don’t like this Jack – Phryne whispered to Jack.  
\- Isn’t like an everyday thing in your family? – Jack joked but Phryne just rolled her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this whole situation, a really bad feeling.


	2. Shot in the dark

The dinner tasted absolutely amazing but Phryne couldn’t even look at it. She was only watching how Jack was shoveling the scalloped potatoes in with satisfaction while listening to Aunt Prudence’s constant complaining about their host.  
\- I don’t know what got into him – she whispered to Phryne – He has huge wealth and we are his only family.  
\- I thought you wouldn’t inherit anyway – Phryne said while she was sipping her champagne thoughtfully.  
\- We were expecting for something though. When Maudie died we have been all here to help him with the girls and housekeeping.  
\- It must have been such a hard work, since there was a stuff here to do all that things – Phryne said sarcastically.  
\- You’d be surprised, my dear – Aunt Prudence riposted – Your Aunt Maudie used to take care of everything and when she died she only left a great emptiness.   
\- She must have been a wonderful person – Phryne said and thought about the time when poor Aunt Maudie was bitten by a duck. Of course it was Phryne’ idea to get into the pond and Aunt Maudie knew that but instead of punish her for that, she was only worrying that the girls might get cold.  
\- She was indeed – Aunt Prudence sighed – We were all devastated about her death.  
\- How did she die anyway?  
\- I don’t know dear, it was a long time ago. Pneumonia or tuberculosis? I am not sure. It must have been some sort of infectious disease because she had to be cremated.  
\- Mhm – Phryne only said that while she was watching Johnny who suddenly seemed kind of nervous and left the dinner table without any notification. Phryne decided to follow him but before she could do that she heard Mr Parsloe asked Beach about Miss Parsloe’s whereabouts.  
\- I wanted to ask her, Sir if she would like to eat her dinner in her room but no one answered – Beach whispered to Mr Parsloe – I assume she is not in her room, Sir.  
\- Then why don’t you look for her, Beach? – Mr Parsloe asked in a raised voice. Now everyone at the table was listening to them.  
\- Well, I tried, Sir. I was searching for her everywhere in the castle…  
\- Perhaps she is outside then – Phryne glanced at the pitch black garden outside. It didn’t seem too inviting. – She must be with the Queen. Her presence always cool me down. I think she has this effect on everyone. – He stood up – I’ll go find her, Beach. Keeble? – Robert Keeble looked up from his roasted lamb. He didn’t seem too worried about his fiancé – Do you join me, son?  
\- Of course, Sir Parsloe – he sighed and stood up without enthusiasm. Phryne glanced at Jack. They thought the same. Something is definitely wrong. Jack stood up.  
\- I’m going with you – Jack said but Sir Parsloe stopped him.  
\- You just stay here, my friend – he said – We will be here in a minute, I’m sure. – And they left. But they didn’t even show up in the end of dinner and Phryne became more nervous.  
\- We should go after them, Jack – she leaned to Jack who nodded.  
\- We are going with you, Cousin – Guy appeared next to them with Mr Wooster.  
\- I would like a nice whoosh – Mr Wooster said cheerily.  
\- Miss Phryne, I want to go too – Jane said.  
\- No, Jane, you should stay with Aunt Prudence and Izabella here – Phryne said kindly and looked around in the Salon – Where are my parents, Aunt P?  
\- I haven’t seen them since dinner – Mrs Stanley answered – They are probably resting – Phryne found this not too believable but she decided not to argue. She took her coat and followed Jack and the others.  
\- You might need this – Jack gave her a flashlight – I think it’s best to split up.   
They all nodded and started to walk in different directions. Phryne went where she assumed to be the Queen’s residence. She thought that she would probably find Sir Parsloe there. She was already walking for a while when she smelled jasmine. ‘She must be somewhere here’ she thought. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and the blood in his veins froze as well. She took out her gun from her bag and started to run in the direction where she heard the gunshot from when someone hit her.  
\- Helen! – She recognized her cousin.  
\- Phryne, I heard a gunshot – she said nervously.  
\- Me too. Stay with me – Phryne said and took Helen’s arm while she was pointing her gun in the direction where they were going.   
\- Somebody help! – They heard a yell in the dark.  
\- It’s father – Helen stated.   
Phryne released Helen’s arm and directed the flashlight towards the shouting. They heard people running from every direction and glimpsed Sir Parsloe with blood on his clothes and a body was lying in front of him. It was Mr Robert Keeble’s. Jack has appeared with Patricia on his side. She screamed loudly and wanted to go to the body but Jack stopped her and he went there instead to check his pulse. He shook his head resignedly and Patricia started to cry heavily. Sir Parsloe wanted to comfort her but Jack stopped him too.  
\- What happened? – he asked.  
\- It was all of a sudden, really. – Sir Parsloe explained - We were looking for Patricia when someone appeared with a gun and wanted to shoot me. Keeble wanted to stop him, they started to fight when the gun fired and Keeble fall to the ground.  
\- Did you see him? Was it a man?  
\- It was definitely a man, although I didn’t recognize him. Perhaps he was a burglar…  
\- I doubt that, Sir Parsloe. All the gates were closed, I have already checked it before I heard you yelling for help. – Jack said. Suddenly Mr Wooster appeared.  
\- What a bally thing happened here? – He asked – My Goodness, is it Bobby Keeble?  
\- Perhaps we should all go back to the house – Phryne said and turned to Jack – You stay here Jack, I’ll go back with the others and call the police.  
\- Take care of yourself – he whispered and looked at her softly.  
\- Don’t worry, Darling, I’ll be fine.  
She held up her gun and smiled at Jack reassuringly. Jack nodded and started to secure the crime scene. ‘Once a policeman always a policeman’ she thought to herself. It has been always remarkable to watch Jack during action but now she didn’t have time for that. She wanted to comfort Patricia but it seemed that meanwhile Mr Johnson has arrived and took this part.  
\- Okay everyone, this way please – she said and started to walk towards the house.   
She glanced at the crowd. Nearly everyone was there, except Guy. ‘Where the hell is he?’ she thought. Back in the house Aunt Prudence was already waiting for them.  
\- What happened Phryne? – She asked hysterically – We heard a gunshot.   
Phryne glimpsed her parents but she didn’t see Jane anywhere.  
\- Where is Jane? – She asked.  
\- Upstairs – Aunt Prudence answered – When we heard the gunshot, I asked Beach to bring her and Izabella to their rooms. I thought it would be safer. – Phryne nodded.  
\- Mr Beach! – Phryne cried.  
\- Yes, Miss? – The Butler appeared quietly next to Phryne.  
\- You need to call the police, Mr Beach. Murder happened – Beach only nodded and left.   
Aunt Prudence got her hand in front of her mouth and squeaked. Before she could say anything else, Guy entered the Salon and greeted everyone cheerfully. His tuxedo was creased and his hair was untidy.  
\- Well done, cousin, you found Patricia – he said and poured some whiskey for himself.  
\- Where were you?! – Aunt Prudence asked angrily – I was so worried.  
\- I told you, Mother that I was going outside with Phryne to find Miss Parsloe – he said naturally.  
\- If you would have been outside you would certainly hear the gunshot…  
\- Gunshot? – He looked genuinely surprised – Did someone get hurt?  
\- I’m afraid so, Guy – Phryne sighed – Mr Keeble died.  
Patricia started to cry again and stormed out. ‘What a terrible habit’ Phryne thought. Mr Johnson wanted to follow her but Phryne stopped him.  
\- I’ll ask her maid to bring some whiskey for here – Mrs Stanley sighed and left the room.  
Phryne looked at Mr Parsloe who was sitting in an armchair and sipping the whiskey someone gave to him. He looked like he was still in shock. Her parents were discussing something quietly while the others were staring at each other nervously. Mr Wooster wanted to break the silence in his usual cheerful manner:  
\- I say! What a rummy night! – He said.


	3. A long night in Matchingham

It was already midnight when the local policeman arrived at Matchingham Hall. He greeted the Parsloes like he already knew them and turned to the guests:  
\- Good evening, I am Sergeant Brown. – He was quite young, probably in his twenties and Phryne also noticed his sparkling green eyes that stared nervously at the people in the room. ‘Probably this is his first case’ Phryne thought and decided to help the poor man out.  
\- The Honourable Phryne Fisher – she stepped closer and handed a business card to the Sergeant who looked at it rather confused – I will gladly assist you in your investigation, Sergeant – she whispered – You know, I was outside when it happened and we already secured the crime scene.  
\- Uhm, we? – He asked.  
\- Well, yes – Phryne answered kindly – Detective Inspector Jack Robinson from the Victoria Police stayed with the body – Sergeant Brown looked even more confused.  
\- Well, uhm, in this case – he stuttered – I want to see the crime scene first I guess.  
\- And we just wait here, like a bunch of criminals? – Aunt Prudence asked indignantly. Phryne felt already sorry for the young Sergeant.  
\- I guess we can do the interrogation tomorrow, Mrs Stanley – he said – In fact, I would like to ask everyone to retire to their own room. This also applies to you, Miss Fisher – he added when Phryne was about to follow him – Mr Beach, please close all the exits and make sure that no one goes out.  
\- But Sergeant – Phryne said kindly – You can surely find easier the body with me. I don’t want you to wonder in the dark alone.  
\- Don’t worry, Miss Fisher – he sounded more confident now – I can take care of myself. Besides I don’t think that a crime scene, where someone was murdered is for a lady. Please just retire, you can tell me everything tomorrow – he took his hat and left. Phryne sighed. ‘Perhaps Jack will be more convincible’ she thought and looked around the room.  
Everyone has already left, only Johnny was standing there with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He poured one to Phryne too.  
\- Don’t take it personally, Phry – he said while he was smiling adorably at her – He is just trying to do his work. – He handed the glass to Phryne, she looked at him. His shoes were still a little bit muddy. He was definitely outside recently.  
\- Which reminds me – she said – Why are you here, Johnny? I don’t think you have ever mentioned the Parsloes or Mr Keeble and yet you are here on their wedding. – He didn’t seemed embarrassed by the question but Phryne knew him too well to know that he had something to hide. – You were with Patricia, weren’t you?  
\- No, I wasn’t – he said and drank all of his whiskey.  
\- Then where were you?  
\- I just went out for a walk – he said simply.  
\- Don’t be ridiculous – Phryne snorted sardonically – You should be more believable when you speak with the police.  
\- That is the true – he lit a cigarette.  
\- Did you kill Mr Keeble?  
\- No! – He said indignantly – After all these years how can you say something like that?  
\- Then why aren’t you telling me the truth? – Johnny sighed and sucked his cigarette deeply.  
\- Because I am kind of embarrassed about it – he whispered - The truth is that I had a fling with Patricia not so long ago. I thought that it was over when she got engaged but as soon as I arrived here I saw it in her eyes that she still wanted me.  
\- You wish – Phryne laughed scornfully.  
\- You can laugh but I was right. She even sent me a message. She wanted to meet me in the garden. That is why I went out during dinner.  
\- Did you find her?  
\- No. She wasn’t there where she told me to be.  
\- Do you still have the message?  
\- I’m afraid not – he sighed.  
Phryne looked at him thoughtfully. She used to know this man more than anybody else and now she couldn’t even look at him without thinking about his betrayal which almost costed her life. Suddenly he stepped closer to her until he was so close she could almost feel his warm body. The body which used to make her so much pleasure.  
\- You know me, Phry – he whispered and leaned closer – You know I didn’t do it.  
Before Phryne could answer, they were interrupted by a cough. As they turned around, Phryne saw Jack was standing in the door rather frustrated. Phryne suddenly realized that she was standing much closer to Johnny than the kindness would allow. Sergeant Brown appeared next to Jack:  
\- I thought I was clear, Miss Fisher – Sergeant Brown said harshly – Instead of fraternizing, please just retire to your room already.  
\- Don’t worry, Sergeant – Jack finally spoke – I will put her in bed instantly – he looked at Mr Johnson like a wolf who has just signed his territory. It made Phryne tingling inside.  
\- I guess I’m leaving too – Mr Johnson murmured and hurried out of the room.  
\- Thank you again, Inspector Robinson – Sergeant Brown shook Jack’s hand – I see you tomorrow at the interrogation.  
When Sergeant Brown left, Jack accompanied Phryne to her room. They passed a police officer who was watching over the corridors. It felt secure and troublesome at the same time.  
\- Nightcap? – Phryne whispered.  
\- Aren’t you already drink one with the charming Mr Johnson? – ‘Here we are’ Phryne thought. Jealousy clearly didn’t fit Jack.  
\- Don’t be like that Jack – Phryne said cheerily and stepped closer to him – I only wanted some information from him.  
\- Please tell me, he did it – Jack sighed.  
\- I’ll give you the low-down in my bedroom – she said seductively.  
\- I certainly hope so, Miss Fisher – he said and followed her into her bedroom.  
Phryne poured some whiskey for him while she was telling everything about what happened since they decided to follow Mr Parsloe and Mr Keeble to the garden. Jack was drinking his whiskey thoughtfully.  
\- It’s quite weird – he said – I found Patricia almost instantly when we split up. She was sitting on a bench at the duck pond.  
\- The legendary duck pond – Phyrne said.  
\- Honestly I was quite curious too, that is why I went in that direction – he smiled a little.  
\- Probably Patricia went there for the same reason subconsciously.  
\- Well, we didn’t talk too much. When we heard the gunshot I wanted to go there and she insisted to join me.  
\- Poor kid – Phryne sighed.  
\- It is certainly unfortunate – Jack nodded and took out a pipe from his pocket.  
It was a gift from Maigret who was very grateful that Jack and Phryne helped him to solve the murder case in Paris, although he wouldn’t admit it. Jack was skeptic at first but then he was getting fond of the idea of smoking a pipe. ‘Do I look like Sherlock Holmes?’ he asked Phryne who didn’t like the pipe at all. She was convinced that Maigret gave this gift to Jack to sabotage their relationship. She decided that the pipe must go. ‘Shall I buy you a hat too?’ she asked Jack who didn’t seem to understand the hint. ‘That won’t be necessary’ he only answered while he was sucking the pipe. Phryne had to change her strategy.  
\- Would you mind not smoking here, Jack? – She asked kindly – You know it gives me headache.  
\- Of course – Jack said and put the pipe away.  
\- Did you find out anything in the crime scene? – She changed the subject.  
\- It was very dark but I found out a few things including the murder weapon – he stopped and waited for the effect. Phryne looked so adorable with her eyes wide open by surprise.  
\- How did you manage that? – she asked admiringly.  
\- It was threw into a bush not far away – he shrugged his shoulders – The murderer probably dropped it while he was running away. It’s a Webley.  
\- Johnny has the same, if I remember correctly – Phryne whispered. A lot can be said about Johnny but is he a murderer too? Phryne wasn’t sure about that.  
\- It could be a rather incriminating evidence against Mr Johnson, if you ask me – he poured another glass of whiskey and sit down next to Phryne.  
\- Why would he kill Mr Parsloe? It doesn’t make any sense – Phryne sighed and placed her legs on Jack’s lap.  
\- After Mr Parsloe announced that he would change his will and exclude nearly everyone from it…  
\- He made a few potential murderer – Phryne finished Jack’s thoughts – Even my parents were acting weird – she sighed.  
\- Do you think…? – Jack asked but Phryne only shook her head – Certainly Helen has the most to lose.  
\- I agree – Phryne nodded – She had the possibility too. I ran into her when I heard the gunshot. Although I’m not sure if she had enough time to shoot poor Mr Keeble and a couple of minutes later run into me.  
\- We can check it tomorrow in daylight. – Jack said and after a quick pause he added - I am quite curious what the doctor will say about the body though. He had a massive head injury and probably lost his consciousness by it.  
\- Why he had to be shot then? Do you think it was planned?  
\- I don’t know, Phryne – he sighed – Hopefully we will know by tomorrow. Sergeant Brown asked my help for the interrogation.  
\- That’s not fair – It could still enrage Phryne how man could be so sexist – He didn’t even let me to lead him to the body.  
\- I assume your usual charm didn’t work on him – Jack smiled at her mockingly.  
\- He will come around – Phryne said confidently and leaned closer to Jack – You also did it and you were a though one.  
\- I hope that you will choose different method to convince him – Jack put down his glass and looked at Phryne’s lips which were unbearably inviting.  
\- Why? I thought you were convinced by my intelligence – she laughed a little.  
\- Of course, Miss Fisher – he said and pressed his lips on hers. Phryne enjoyed how his tongue discovered every sensible part of her mouth as they deepened the kiss. She was about to loosen his tie when suddenly Jack broke the kiss.  
\- I should probably go now – he whispered in a deep voice.  
\- But Jack – Phryne said innocently – There’s a murderer inside the castle, you can’t leave me here, alone, unprotected. – She said and with one movement she got rid all of her clothes. Although Jack has already seen her like this before several times, his mouth was still wide open by the sight of her perfect body.  
\- These are really very convincing arguments, Miss Fisher – he finally said in a hoarse voice and picked her up lightly to put her in bed and cover with kisses.  
Phryne laughed lustily while she was trying to free Jack’s clothes too. She couldn't imagine if she could ever get tired of undressing Jack and enjoying every inch of his body. Their lovemaking were exciting, varied but also familiar and intimate. Phryne used to think that it could be boring to share her bed with only one person but that was before she met Jack Robinson. He made her tremble for more of him and it didn’t seem this feeling will ever fade away.  
Jack was more passionate than usual and Phryne was trying hard not to scream loudly. She didn’t want the police officer to rush into her bedroom to save her. She only needed the one who was currently on her and pleasuring her in every way. She wanted to put something in her mouth to not scream and she already figured out the perfect solution but Jack didn’t let her to slide down. He wanted to be inside her instead and Phryne didn’t protest because she felt that they both were about to reach the top of the pleasure. She bit Jack’s neck hard in the heat of her orgasm then pressed her palm quickly on his mouth to not howl. It was quite necessary since she knew from experience how loud Jack could be when he reaches the climax of sexual excitement. They fall into the bed exhausted by satisfaction and Phryne rolled into Jack’s arms.  
\- It’ll leave a mark – Jack said in a breathless voice.  
\- I hope so – Phryne said with a smile. Jack smiled too and kissed her lightly before he closed his eyes.  
Although Phryne was also exhausted she couldn’t sleep for a while. She kept thinking what she said to Jack. ‘There is a murderer inside the castle’ She was only hoping that the police officer in the corridor would keep the murderer away. She was only worried about Jane not herself. She knew that she was perfectly safe in Jack’s arms.


	4. The next morning

When Phryne woke up in the next morning, she didn’t find Jack next to her. It wasn’t unusual, Jack has always been an early bird and he didn’t need much sleep, especially when he was on a case. Phryne on the other hand liked to be lazy in bed and she was grateful to Jack that he respected this habit. She stretched and drilled her head into the pillow which still smelled like Jack. Phryne smiled as she remembered of the passionate lovemaking last night.   
As she stretched out her arm she felt a piece of paper on the pillow. It was a note written by Jack. ‘Meet me in the garden’ it said. It didn’t sound too romantic but Phryne felt rather excited about it. She always felt like this when they were working on a case together.   
She jumped out of bed and called the maid for coffee. While she was sipping her coffee she looked out the window which overlooked the garden. She spotted Jack and Sergeant Brown walking around the crime scene which was quite near to the duck pond in an area surrounded by bushes. Jack was gesticulating heavily like he always does when he has something important to say about the investigation. It made Phryne smile but unfortunately she couldn’t stay and admire Jack’s figure all day. She had her own investigation to proceed.  
She looked out into the hallway, the policeman was still out there. Phryne let out a quiet swearword and came back to her room. She picked up Jack’s note and stepped to the Constable confidently.   
\- Uhm, Constable – she smiled at the rather tired police officer – Sergeant Brown and Inspector Robinson asked me to give you this note – she handed the piece of paper to the confused Constable. He looked at it doubtfully – Do you always let your boss waiting for you so long? – She asked sharply. It has had the effect she wanted.   
\- Thank you, Ma’am – he nodded and rushed away.   
Phryne waited until the Constable disappeared at the turn of the stairs then she rushed into the room she assumed it was Mr Keeble’s. The bed was untouched and she spotted suitcases with Mr Keeble’s name on it. It was certainly his room. Although Phryne knew that it was probably Sir Parsloe who was originally meant to be killed, she didn’t want to rule out the possibility that the death of Mr Keeble might have been planned.  
She didn’t find anything interesting in the nightstand and the cupboards so she moved on to a huge oak desk in the middle of the room. There were not too many things on it, only a few pens, a glass of ink, a piece of paper and a glass of water. She wanted to look into the drawers but only the upper drawer was open. She found seven or eight bottle of aspirin and some medicine glasses. ‘Dr Atkin’s panacea against headache’ she read. She opened one bottle, it had a sour smell. Mr Keeble certainly had a serious problem with headaches, otherwise she didn’t know how he could drink this.  
She only needed a couple of seconds to open the bottom drawer. She found only a leather folder in it. She was about to examine its content when she heard footsteps and Jack’s voice.  
\- I can assure you, Sergeant that Miss Fisher is a remarkably intelligent woman – he said – I am sure she wouldn’t risk the success of the investigation for her own interests. – Phryne felt the irony about the situation that she heard Jack was saying those things while she was hiding in the victim’s cabinet.

Jack woke up early. He didn’t sleep very well, he kept thinking about last night and he knew he could not rest until they solve this case. He looked at Phryne who was still sleeping peacefully. Naturally murder had to happen now that Miss Fisher has arrived. ‘This woman will be my death probably’ he thought and let out a sigh while he was trying to pick up his scattered clothes.   
He looked out the window and he saw that Sergeant Brown has just arrived. He decided to join him but first he took a piece of paper to write a short message to Phryne. Lately it has become a habit to always let her know where he is. He knew that Phryne didn’t expect it, it was more important to him that she always knew where to find him. He slipped out of the room silently and when he finally shut the door, he spotted Mrs Stanley on the other side of the corridor. He murmured a prayer softly before greeted her politely.  
\- Inspector Robinson – she sounded surprised, like she has already forgotten that Jack is also a guest of Matchingham – I have just seen Sergeant Brown heading to the garden. I can’t believe this dreadful murder – she shuddered. Jack didn’t answered only nodded in agreement – I hope you will take action, Inspector, because honestly I don’t trust in this young Sergeant’s capability.  
\- I will do my best, Mrs Stanley – Jack was trying to smile encouragingly.  
\- Good – Mrs Stanley nodded and her gaze fell on Jack’s neck. He put quickly his palm on the place where Phryne bit him last night – Haven’t I just seen you coming out from my niece’s bedroom? – Jack gulped and before he could answer, a polite cough saved him.  
\- Excuse me, Sir – Beach appeared next to them – Sergeant Brown is waiting for you in the garden.  
‘Thank God’ Jack thought and excused himself before Aunt Prudence could say anything else.  
It looked like Sergeant Brown didn’t sleep well either, actually he looked like he didn’t sleep anything at all. He greeted Jack with relief.  
\- Inspector Robinson – he cried as soon as he spotted Jack.  
\- Nice to see you again, Sergeant Brown – Jack nodded – You can call me Jack, if you’d like.  
\- With pleasure and you might call me Donald – he said and shook Jack’s hand.   
The two men started to walk towards the crime scene. As they passed the duck pond surrounded by yew trees Jack was thinking about how close he was when the murder happened. How come he didn’t hear anything? Sir Parsloe claimed that there was a fight between the murderer and Mr Keeble, it must have been rather noisy.  
\- Here we are – Sergeant Brown sighed as he crossed the bushes – As you can see, the body was already transported to the morgue but you can still see its place. – Jack nodded as he looked down to the trampled grass.  
\- What about those footprints? – He pointed to the marks around the place.  
\- Those, right next to the body are probably Sir Parsloe’s and those, a little further are Miss Parsloe’s.  
\- She wanted to rush to the body – Jack nodded, although something didn’t feel right. There were several other footprints around the area but it was hard to figure out them. - Last night was messy. When we heard the gunshot everyone rushed here. First Miss Fisher and Helen Parsloe then me and Patricia Parsloe and finally Mr Wooster.   
Jack struggled to identify other footmarks on the trampled lawn. He looked at the bushes where he found the murder weapon. Suddenly he spotted something glistening in a leaf, he went nearer, it was blood.  
\- That is odd – he pointed to the bloody leaves – There is more blood there than I would think. It’s like the body has been moved from here.  
\- They might fall on the bush while they were fighting.  
\- Or the murderer got wounded too – they looked at each other.   
\- We certainly need to check up that possibility – Sergeant Brown nodded. Suddenly a Constable appeared and hurried to the Sergeant.  
\- You called me, Sir? – He asked. Sergeant Brown looked at him puzzled. He handed a piece of paper to him which looked awfully familiar to Jack.   
\- Who gave you this, Constable? – The Sergeant asked indignantly. Before the nervous Constable could answer Jack took the paper from him.  
\- It’s okay, Donald – he sighed – I guess your Constable had no chance.  
They went back to the house together but they couldn’t find Miss Fisher anywhere. They finally gave up and decided to start the interrogation when they heard a cheerful voice from the direction of the breakfast table.  
\- Sergeant Brown, Jack – Phryne greeted them with a big smile – Why don’t you join us for breakfast? – The two men just stood there while they were processing the sight.  
\- Gladly – Jack said finally and sat next to Phryne – You almost managed to get the poor Constable fired – he whispered – I hope it’s worth it.  
\- But Jack – she put her hand on Jack’s knee which caught him by surprise and he looked around the table rather nervously – you were the one who didn’t invite me for your morning walk.  
\- I’ll tell you everything later – he whispered and reached for the coffeepot.  
Sergeant Brown was standing in one corner and sipping his coffee thoughtfully. There were only a few guests there. Jane was talking with Aunt Prudence and next to them sat Helen Parsloe and Phryne’s parents. Everyone was awfully quiet which really wasn’t a big surprise. Mr Wooster’s cheerful greeting broke the silence.  
\- What ho, everyone – he said with a wide smile on his face and sat down – mhm, eggs and b’, yummy.  
\- You are terribly cheerful under these horrible circumstances, Mr Wooster – Aunt Prudence said bluntly.  
\- Well, uhm, you know what they are saying… - Mr Wooster tried to stay as much as merry as possible.  
\- Please enlighten us, Mr Wooster – now everyone was staring at poor Mr Wooster who laughed nervously. Phryne sipped her coffee. He felt sorry for the poor guy. She was about to interfere when Johnny entered the room.  
\- Good Morning Mr Johnson – Sergeant Brown walked over to him – I want to talk to you about last night events. Would you follow me to the library, please?  
\- Certainly – he said jovially and drank his coffee in one sip. The Sergeant gestured to Jack who stood up from the table and leaned over to Phryne.  
\- Meet you later? – He whispered.  
\- Like always – Phryne answered and for a fraction of a second she thought that Jack would kiss her but he just nodded instead and left. Phryne sighed. It wasn’t the perfect moment to announce their engagement after all. She looked at her parents who were awfully quiet compared to themselves. His father just stood up and she decided to follow him to the Salon.  
\- Phryne, dear – he greeted her uneasily.  
\- Good morning, father – Phryne said and stepped a little bit closer to him – I think it’s time to tell me what is going on here.  
\- I…I don’t know what you are talking about, dear – he said with false confidence – You should probably ask your mother, this is her kinship after all.  
\- What do you want to ask me about? – Lady Margaret Fisher appeared.  
\- About your letter, mother – Phryne turned towards her mother – You wrote that there was something you wanted to talk about.  
\- Ah… that – Lady Fisher sighed – In the light of what happened yesterday, there’s not much we can talk about, I’m afraid.  
\- Well, I want to hear it anyway – she raised her voice a little. It wasn’t easy for her to stay calm around her parents. Lady Fisher sighed deeply before she started to speak.   
\- You probably remember that your father sold our family estate in Somerset – Phryne nodded. She remembered quite vividly how she had to find out about that – Well, it was your uncle Gregory who bought it – Phryne’s eyes widened. She didn’t know about that, Aunt Prudence didn’t mention that fact for some reason – Since your father arranged the purchase behind my back, Gregory offered us generously to leave the estate to us after his death.  
\- That is why we have to lick their boots? – Phryne understood now why she had to come here as fast as she could – You must have been disappointed when you heard that Uncle Gregory wanted to change his will.  
\- I was – she sighed – You know how I loved Somerset. – Phryne nodded. Her mother looked happy in Somerset for the first time since Janey’s death. She knew that it meant a lot for her. Would she even kill for it?  
\- When we came back from the garden, after we found poor Mr Keeble’s body, I couldn’t find you. Where were you? – Phryne studied her parents’ faces. They looked nervous.  
\- We went to sleep early – Lord Fisher answered finally – The gunshot woke us up.  
\- I see – Somehow Phryne didn’t feel this answer too satisfying. Her parents acted really suspicious. She was only hoping that it had nothing to do with murder.


	5. Sponge and cotton wool

Jack looked at Mr Johnson thoughtfully. Despite that he couldn’t stand the guy, he had to admit that it would be too obvious if he would be the murderer. Also he had to be extremely dumb to throw his own revolver in a bush near to the victim instead of throwing in the duck pond for example. It rather looked like someone really wanted to blame this murder on him.  
\- Mr Johnson, if I know right, there is a Webley revolver in your possession – Sergeant Brown came right on the subject.  
\- Indeed, Sergeant – Mr Johnson nodded. He looked calm relative to the circumstances.  
\- May I ask you where it is now?  
\- You may, Sergeant, but I think you already know the answer – he looked at Sergeant Brown with confidence.  
\- Please, answer my question, Mr Johnson.  
\- Fine. I haven’t seen my revolver since I have arrived here yesterday. I assumed it was in my room but when I heard the gunshot last night and wanted to grab it I couldn’t find it anywhere. – He seemed to be honest. Sergeant Brown gestured to the Constable who put the weapon on the table in front of Mr Johnson.  
\- Is this your gun, Mr Johnson? – Mr Johnson looked at the revolver sluggishly.  
\- It certainly looks like mine – he said.  
\- Inspector Robinson found it right next to the victim yesterday. – Mr Johnson glanced at Jack - We examined it and it was the murder weapon without a doubt. What do you think, Mr Johnson? Will we find your fingerprints on it as well?  
\- Surely, because it is mine – he answered but as he said, he regretted it.  
\- I’m glad you admit it, Mr Johnson – Sergeant Brown smiled – it makes my job easier.  
\- It doesn’t matter, Sergeant – Mr Johnson’s handsome face was angry – I didn’t have any reason to kill that poor fellow.  
\- Not even because of Patricia Parsloe? – Jack asked abruptly. Sergeant Brown looked at him with surprise. He didn’t expect this for sure. Mr Johnson on the other hand seemed to amuse the question.  
\- I assume, Phryne already told you everything – he smiled at Jack. Jack found it rather irritating. He acted like there was way more things he didn’t know about – To answer your question, Inspector, I wouldn’t kill anyone, not even for Patricia or any other woman – he added the last word in a suggesting voice that made Jack even more frustrated. Fortunately Sergeant Brown felt the tension between the two men and decided to interfere.  
\- Where were you last night when the murder happened, Mr Johnson? – He asked.  
\- As Inspector Robinson may already know, I’ve got a message from Miss Parsloe during supper. She wished to see me in the garden so I left the table and went there. I didn’t find here there though so I decided to wait a little. Then I heard the gunshot and went back to my room to fetch my revolver but I couldn’t find it anywhere. I spent a couple of minutes with searching then went back to the Salon where I heard what happened to poor Robert. – He seemed honest but Jack reminded himself that he was a professional liar after all.  
\- How well did you know the victim?  
\- We used to be close friends, we went together to Eton but then the war came and I’m afraid we lost sight of each other. Until we met on a soiree in London. He introduced us his fiancé who insisted we be there at the wedding. – ‘I bet that’ Jack thought.  
\- Then did your affair with Patricia Parsloe begin? – Jack asked.  
\- Every woman wants a piece of me, I can’t help it, Inspector – He smiled at Jack again in an irritable way. Jack clenched his fist. He was trying very hard not to think about how Phryne took a piece of this man.  
\- Do you think Mr Keeble knew about the affair? – Sergeant Brown interfered again.  
\- Even if he did, he didn’t care – he answered simply and leaned forward – He needed this marriage. After his mother died, he lost all of the money of his family.  
\- We will check this out, Mr Johnson – Sergeant nodded – About last night…You said that you got a message from Miss Parsloe. Do you still have it?  
\- I’m afraid not. I always destroy these kinds of messages. But I can tell you what was written on it. She wanted to see me in the garden urgently, that was all.  
\- At the duck pond? – Jack asked.  
\- No – he seemed surprised – Why would anyone have a rendezvous at those ridiculous duck pond? There is a quite hidden place on the other side of the garden, it is like a little forest. I heard it was a usual meeting place for these kinds of activity.   
\- It is rather interesting, Mr Johnson, because right before the shooting I found Miss Parsloe at the duck pond and she said she has been there for a while by then. – Jack studied Mr Johnson’s impression with interest. He looked sincerely surprised. – How did you receive Miss Parsloe’s message, Mr Johnson?  
\- The Butler gave it to me during supper. My name was on it and also I recognized Patricia’s handwriting, although it was written in capital letters. I thought she might have been upset after her argument with her father and needed something to calm her down, if you know what I mean. – He winked at Jack who decided he had heard enough. He wanted Mr Johnson to be guilty but now it seemed that his only sin was fornication.

\- Jane! – Phryne met Jane on the corridor – I wanted to talk to you, dear.  
\- Miss Phryne, how are you – Jane greeted her with a smile. Phryne looked at her with satisfaction. A few years ago she was only little girl and now she was a beautiful grown up woman. Phryne was only hoping that she has already taught her everything or at least the most of what she needed to know before she enters the world of adults.  
\- I was about to ask you the same – Phryne said kindly – I hope you are not very upset about what happened to poor Mr Keeble.  
\- I’m fine, Miss Phryne – she was still smiling – I did what you told me. I locked my door and also pulled a chair in front of it and I slept like a baby last night.  
\- Clever girl – Phryne smiled at her kindly.  
\- Are you and the Inspector investigating?  
\- Yes. Well, at least the Inspector. Sergeant Brown doesn’t let me to interfere – Phryne sighed.  
\- Is there anything I could help with? – Phryne looked at her thoughtfully. She was such a smart girl and Phryne had long looked upon her as her own daughter.  
\- Well, for a start you could tell me what happened here after we went out to the garden with the Inspector – she said kindly. She knew that Jane had good eye for observing people.  
\- I don’t know if I can tell you anything helpful. Shortly after you left, your parents retired as well and Aunt Prudence was talking or rather arguing with Izabella about something. I didn’t really listen. I wanted to see the library because I heard that Lord Parsloe had some rare books in his possession. But I heard voices from behind the door and I didn’t want to disturb anyone so I decided to go back. When I entered the room, suddenly Aunt Prudence and Izabella stopped talking and before I could excuse myself we heard the gunshot. It was really frightening but Aunt Prudence got herself together quite quickly and sent Izabella and I upstairs. I wanted to check on your parents too but I couldn’t find them in their room. – ‘My father didn’t tell me the truth, what a surprise’ Phryne thought - I assumed they went downstairs already to see what was going on and Izabella was in a really bad state. She was constantly asking about Mr Guy, I think she was really worried about him. But when Mr Guy and you came back with the others she didn’t seem too relieved. She was yelling with Mr Guy.  
\- What was she yelling about? – Phryne remembered that Guy wasn’t there when they found Mr Keeble in the garden. Did Izabella know anything about his whereabouts?  
\- I didn’t really understand because Mr Guy locked the door behind themselves as soon as she started to yell. I guess she yelled: “How could you?!” or something like this. – Suddenly Jane’s eyes widened – Do you think Mr Guy has something to do with Mr Keeeble’s death?  
\- I don’t know yet – Phryne said thoughtfully – He is surely acting suspiciously. Although he had no reason to kill him. Will you keep an eye on him for me?  
\- Surely, Miss – Jane pulled herself up proudly that she got such an important task.  
\- But please be careful – Phryne added and Jane nodded. Suddenly Jack turned up on the corridor. Jane thought that they had probably a lot to discuss so she excused herself quickly and left. 

\- Miss Fisher! – Jack greeted Phryne as soon as he spotted her. Phryne turned towards him with a big smile on her face. She was obviously happy to see him, like usual.  
\- Jack – she said and looked around. There was no one near them. She stepped closer to him – What happened to your new police friend? – She asked mockingly.  
\- Sergeant Brown had to head back to the station. As a matter of fact I offered him to continue the interrogation during his absence. – He looked around too, Phryne was standing almost unbearably close to him.  
\- That was very kind of you, Jack – ‘How does she smell so good every time?’ Jack thought to himself – You can start with me if you like – she said seductively and Jack had to clear his throat to not jump on her immediately.  
\- Good – he said huskily – Shall we go to the library? – He would have preferred the bedroom but he knew where that would lead and now he had to concentrate on the case. Probably that was on Phryne’s mind too because she seemed a little bit disappointed.  
\- I was wondering if you’d like to know what I was doing while you were on your morning walk – she stepped even closer and touched Jack’s tie. Jack gulped.  
\- I guess your morning activity had something to do with the displacement of the poor Constable – Phryne only shrugged her shoulders.  
\- Follow me – she winked at him and went to her bedroom.   
Jack sighed and followed her. Phryne pulled something out from under her mattress, it was the leather folder she found in Mr Keeble’s room.   
\- I haven’t had the chance to look into it – she put it on the desk in front of Jack – But I guess it might be important, since I found it in a closed drawer.  
Jack opened the folder and Phryne leaned a little bit closer. There were only papers in it, Jack took one and started to read it out loud:

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:”

\- Shakespeare 18th Sonnet – he stated and looked into the others – I believe these are all Shakespeare Sonnets.  
\- That is odd – Phryne said and took a paper – Why would he lock down Sonnets in his drawer?  
\- Could be love letters to another woman? – Jack raised.  
\- There is no address or signature on any of them – Phryne picked up one of the papers and studied it closely. Then she grimaced and put it down – It even smells funny, like he spilled a bottle of vinegar on it.  
\- Anything else? – Jack sighed and tossed the folder on the table.  
\- Apart from he probably had a lot of headaches, I’m afraid, nothing else – Phryne sighed too and sat next to Jack.  
\- Why would you think that?  
\- I found a lot of Aspirins in his drawer – Phryne shrugged her shoulders but Jack seemed like something came to his mind.  
\- Aspirin, you said? – He asked excitedly and picked up one of the papers.  
\- Would be relevant? – Phryne asked and Jack smelled the papers again.  
\- It depends, rumor has it German soldiers used Aspirin dissolved in water to make invisible ink during the war. And old Aspirin has a smell like vinegar…  
\- That is remarkable, Jack – Phryne’s eyes widened like always when she got excited about something - Do you think something was written on these papers with invisible ink?   
\- That is a possibility – Jack nodded – I just don’t know how to figure it out.  
\- Why?  
\- Because as I recall, in order to cause the appearance of the invisible ink, we need a mixture of chemicals, we certainly don’t have here in Matchingham Hall. – Jack sighed resignedly.  
\- What kind of chemicals?  
\- If I remember correctly, we would need Nitrate of potash, Acetic acid, Chloride of carbonide, probably Alcohol and of course water. – He said thoughtfully. Phryne looked at him amazed. ‘This man’s brain was probably made of sponge’ she thought – I know that you are capable for anything, Miss Fisher, but I think this would be even beyond your capabilities.  
\- You would be surprised – she winked at him and took something out of her handbag, which looked like a medicine vial – Dr Atkins might help us out – she murmured and took some cotton wool from her dressing table. She put some liquid from the bottle on the cotton wool and applied it on one of the papers carefully. A few moments later faint text appeared on the paper – Voilá – Phryne said with satisfaction.  
\- How on Earth did you do that? – Jack took the piece of paper from Phryne and studied it in amazement.  
\- Dr Atkin’s panacea against headache – Phryne showed the vial to Jack - It seems that Mr Keeble didn’t have health problems after all. – She continued to rub the cotton wool on the other papers.  
\- It looks like he was spying on someone – Jack said thoughtfully – I wouldn’t have thought that someone in Matchingham Hall was hiding state secrets.  
\- This is unbelievable for me as well, although I haven’t seen these people since I was a little girl.  
\- Who is HP? Most of the reports are about this person.  
\- My wild guess is Helen Parsloe – Phryne said.  
\- Why would anyone spy on Helen Parsloe? She looks so harmless.  
\- This report said that she was on a communist assembly on the 20th of September. Is it possible that she a communist?  
\- Someone must have thought so, otherwise they would not have been spying on her.  
\- Jack – Phryne turned towards him, there was a sudden recognition on her eyes – What if Mr Keeble was originally the victim and Sir Parsloe just happened to be there next to him?   
\- Then I guess Helen Parsloe had a pretty good motive to kill Mr Keeble – Jack said and before Phryne could answer anything, they heard a dreadful crash and a yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe of the invisible ink is from the Internet. In 2017 declassified CIA documents were put online and this German secret ink formula was a part of it. I've never tried it though and I don't know if it really works.  
I think that Jack must have been a high ranked soldier during war and he had access to these kind of informations.  
I hope you liked this chapter! You can leave your comments here!


	6. Marble

\- It came from outside – Phryne said and they stormed out of the room together. Doors opened and people appeared from everywhere when they met Patricia Parsloe on the corridor, she looked frightened.  
\- Where is my father?! Have you seen him?! – She grabbed Phryne’s shoulder, her eyes were all wet. Phryne took her hand, it was ice cold.  
\- Calm down, Patricia – she said while they went down the stairs – When was the last time you saw him?  
\- I haven’t seen him today – she was almost crying – I was in my room all morning, then I heard that dreadful noise. We must find him, Phryne, I’m so scared…  
They rushed out into the garden, several people were already there. Phryne spotted Aunt Prudence, Jane, her mother and some members of the stuff. They were all upset and glancing at the same point. Sir Gregory Parsloe was sitting on a chair, still gasping for air.  
\- Father! – Patricia rushed to him and kneeled next to him – What happened? Are you alright?  
\- I’m fine, dear – he squeezed her daughter’s hand – I was on my usual stroll to the Queen when this sculpture fell out of the window.  
He pointed at the marble pieces on the stones of the terrace. Probably that is why its landing was so noisy. Phryne looked up, there was a little balcony above them where she spotted two familiar figures. Mr Wooster and Helen were standing there and looking at them in astonishment.  
\- What happened? – Phryne turned around when she heard the familiar voice. Mr Johnson appeared with her father on his side.  
\- It’s nothing, really – Sir Parsloe stood up – just a little fright. This marble bust accidently fell down and almost landed on my head.  
\- I think it was more than that Sir Parsloe – Jack said in a serious tone and turned towards Beach – Please call Sergeant Brown, Mr Beach. He has to return immediately.  
\- No need for that, Mr Beach – Sergeant Brown appeared on the terrace – Sir Parsloe, will you follow me to the library, please? Mr Beach, will you collect all the guests in the Salon in the meantime?  
Sir Parsloe stood up slowly and everyone else followed Beach to the Salon. Jack leaned over to Phryne.  
\- Check out the balcony – he whispered, Phryne nodded.

Sir Parsloe didn’t seem as he was aware of how much danger he was. He looked rather tired than frightened and he was speaking very slowly. Sergeant Brown exhaled deeply as he sat down in front of him.  
\- Please tell me exactly what happened, Sir Parsloe – he said.  
\- I was walking across the terrace when suddenly a huge marble bust fell in front of me. That’s all - he spread his arms.  
\- Will you tell me what happened before the crash? What did you do? Who did you meet?  
\- I was at the Queen’s Residence all morning. It’s my usual habit – he shrugged his shoulders – Today I especially needed this visit because of what happened last night. – ‘I really need to see this pig for myself now’ Jack thought – I was about to get back for lunch when this unlucky accident happened.  
\- Did you see anyone?  
\- No – he shook his head – It was a particularly cold morning. I saw you and Inspector Robinson when I was on my way to the Queen. It seemed that you were talking about important matters and I didn’t want to disturb so I kept going.  
\- Anyone on the way back? – He only shook his head – And after the crash? – He looked like he was thinking hard.  
\- Some of the ladies appeared. I think they were in the Salon and saw everything. I remember Prudence, Margaret and the little girl, Jane. Helen and Mr Wooster stepped out on the balcony then Miss Fisher and Mr Robinson came with Patricia. Mr Johnson and Henry were the last ones.  
\- What about Mr Stanley and his wife?  
\- I don’t remember them – he shrugged his shoulders.  
\- Sir Parsloe – Sergeant Brown sighed and added as kindly as he could – I don’t think that anyone would accidentally throw out a marble sculpture out of the window, I believe it was deliberate. There is a big chance that someone wants to see you dead – Sir Parsloe looked up at the Sergeant, he still didn’t seem too convinced – Do you know anyone who would have a motive?  
\- Not really – finally he sighed – Listen, I only have friends and family here. I don’t think anyone would hurt me. – Jack sighed. Sir Parsloe was indeed a tough nut to crack.  
\- You would be surprised, Sir Parsloe – Jack decided to help Sergeant Brown out – In my experience these kinds of murders mostly happens within family or closest friends. When you were attacked yesterday, every gates were closed and it was almost impossible to get in for an unauthorized person. Also every servants were busy with serving, so it leaves only the guests I’m afraid.  
\- That’s nonsense – Sir Parsloe seemed a little bit nervous now – Why would anyone kill me?  
\- Well, money is a quite general motivation for murder – Jack continued – We were all there when you told us about your intention to change your will. Could you tell me who would be badly affected financially?   
\- To be honest, I’ve never thought of that – he said apologetically – In my current will Patricia and Helen would get almost everything in case of my death. I guess Helen would come off badly – Jack nodded, there was no surprise here – You must understand that I only wanted to motivate her to get married…  
\- Did you talk to her about that?  
\- Not really. I guess she didn’t receive it too badly. – He said thoughtfully – And she couldn’t be the shooter.  
\- Why would you say that?  
\- Because it was a man, I’m quite positive about that. She is only a fragile woman. She couldn’t attack Mr Keeble or push down a piece of marble out of the window.  
\- Interesting – ‘Finally we’re getting somewhere’ Jack thought – Is there anyone you suspect? Other beneficiaries of the current will?  
\- Not really – he sighed – I have some properties I would have left for my Cousins, Prudence and Margaret but they are women too… - ‘But they have his husband and son here’ Jack thought, although he didn’t like the idea that he had to suspect Phryne’s close family members.  
\- What kind of properties, Sir Parsloe? – Jack asked.  
\- Just an estate in Somerset which has belonged originally to the Fisher family – Jack nodded, Phryne already told him about that business – I wanted to leave my valuable paintings collection to Prudence. She always appreciated art – It was a brand new information of Aunt Prudence and Jack needed to process it. He always thought that Phryne’s Aunt was too prudish for art – But as I already told you, I wouldn’t suspect any of them. – Sir Parsloe spread his arms.  
\- Could you tell us again, what exactly happened last night? Any detail would be helpful for the investigation…  
\- Fine – he sighed – As you already know, I went out to the garden with Mr Keeble to find Patricia. We checked her in the Queen’s Residence but she wasn’t there so we started to look for her elsewhere. It was really dark and we couldn’t move too fast. We were about to give up when we saw someone coming from the direction of the castle. He lit up our eyes with his flashlight so we couldn’t see him perfectly. We could only see a revolver in his hand which was pulled at us. Before he could do or say anything, Mr Keeble rushed at him and he was trying to get the gun. They were grappling for a while and I was trying to help him somehow, so I picked up a large bough and bashed him on the head. Unfortunately I hit the wrong guy – Sir Parsloe sighed and rubbed his forehead. It couldn’t be a pleasant memory for him – Mr Keeble stumbled a little so his attacker could seize the opportunity and pulled the trigger. The poor guy toppled over onto the ground and the other ran away.  
\- He didn’t even try to attack you? – ‘Is it possible that Mr Keeble was the person who was meant to be killed?’ Jack thought ‘Maybe he is afraid that Sir Parsloe could identify him’  
\- No – Sir Parsloe answered thoughtfully – Which was quite odd because I would have dared to swear that he pulled his gun at me when he approached us. – ‘That is certainly odd’ Jack thought.   
\- How well did you know the victim, Sir Parsloe?  
\- Not very well, I must say. He was my daughter’s fiancé and he looked like a fine young man. He was a well-bread man, I used to know his mother, Connie. We were practically neighbours, she was a real lady – he sighed and his face became softer. Jack suspected that they were probably more than just good neighbours.  
\- Did you know that he had financial problems? – Both Sir Parsloe and Sergeant Brown looked at Jack with surprise, like the students who didn’t do their homework.  
\- I can assure you, Inspector – Sir Parsloe answered – This is the first time, I have heard about that. Otherwise I would have seriously reconsider if my daughter could marry him.  
\- That’s understandable – Jack said almost sarcastically – A wealthy woman can’t marry a fortuneless.  
\- I’m glad you understand, Inspector – it looked like Sir Parsloe didn’t understand sarcasm – I just don’t understand how could he hide this information…Are you sure about that?  
\- Sergeant Brown still needs to look for it, but I am quite certain, Sir. He had to even take some dirty jobs, I’m afraid – Jack was waiting for a reaction but Sir Parsloe seemed genuinely surprised.  
\- What kind of jobs? – He asked in a high pitched voice.  
\- We believe that he was spying on someone in your family – Jack answered cautiously, he still couldn’t read Sir Parsloe’s thoughts.  
\- Why on Earth would he have done that? – He asked indignantly.  
\- I was hoping, you could tell us, Sir – Jack waited for a while until Sir Parsloe processed what was said then he continued – Did you know that your daughter, Helen attended a communist assembly?  
\- No – Sir Parsloe became angry – and I don’t know what that has to do with anything, Inspector.  
\- Maybe nothing but we have to check up every possibilities, Sir – Jack said it in his official voice. Unfortunately it didn’t make Sir Parsloe to come round, he started from his chair.  
\- Please do, Inspector – he said – We will talk about it if you have evidence in your hand. I would be grateful if you would leave my daughters alone until then.  
\- With all due respect, Sir it is a murder investigation and I’m afraid we had to talk with your daughters because of their relationship with the deceased – Jack gazed him for a while until he seemed to give it up.  
\- Fine – he said – But I want Phryne to take part of the investigation. She is family after all.  
Jack looked at Sergeant Brown who sighed and lifted his eyes in resignation, then he nodded towards Jack.  
\- I’m sure, Miss Fisher will be thrilled, Sir – Jack smirked.

Meanwhile Miss Fisher was thinking about how she could escape without being noticed. The Constable from morning was standing in the door and Phryne felt that he was watching every movement of hers. He probably received a thorough head wash from his boss. Phryne gestured towards Jane then the Constable. Jane nodded, she seemed to understand what Phryne was up to. She walked over to the Constable and looked up the man, wide-eyed.  
\- Uhm, Constable – she started – I was always wondering what is like to be a police officer. It has to be very dangerous – the poor Constable looked at Jane confused. Probably not many people ask about his job, especially not pretty girls like Jane.  
\- Sometimes it is, Miss – he stuttered.  
\- It’s Jane – she batted her eyelids a little. ‘Such a clever girl’ Phryne thought with a smile on her face ‘I wonder where she learned that’.  
\- I’m Constable Smith – he blushed and turned towards Jane.   
\- You must be very brave Constable Smith – Jane continued and Phryne decided that her moment had come. She was about to find her way out of the room when she heard Aunt Prudence raised voice.  
\- Jane, will you come here, darling? – She said and Phryne knew that her escape plan went awry. Jane nodded respectfully and went to Aunt Prudence.  
\- We don’t need to chitchat with that police officer, darling – she said in a schoolmasterish way – It is far enough that Phryne ended up with one…  
\- What is that supposed to mean, Aunt Prudence?! – Phryne’s voice were threatening. It didn’t seem that it had any effect on her Aunt though.  
\- You know what I meant, Phryne dear – she lifted her eyes a little – You think that no one noticed that enormous diamond on your finger? – Now everyone were staring at them and Lady Fisher touched Aunt Prudence’s shoulders softly.  
\- I don’t think it’s the best time to talk about that, Prudence – she gestured towards the other people of the room. Aunt Prudence sighed and lowered her voice a little.  
\- I just don’t want the girls making the same mistake what you did thirty years ago – she said and the Baroness’ face became hard – Running away with a penniless man…  
\- Thank you, Aunt but I guess that I am old enough to know what makes me happy – Phryne said firmly.  
\- Happiness – Aunt Prudence sighed – Do you think that your father made your mother happy?  
\- Luckily I am not my mother and Jack is definitely not my father. – Aunt Prudence only shook her head.  
\- Phryne, you know I am quite fond of the Inspector but marry him? I want only the best for you, dear – she said it kindly but it made Phryne somehow angry.  
\- Thank you for your concern, Aunt P, but believe me, Jack is the best person I have ever met in my entire life despite having no money – Aunt Prudence only rolled her eyes in disgust like she always did when Phryne said something inappropriate.   
Suddenly the person in question entered the room and everyone turned towards him automatically. The tension could be cut and Jack barely dared to speak. He just stood there for a while awkwardly and looked at Phryne quizzically.  
\- Jack – Phryne smiled at him but he saw a surge of emotions in her eyes.  
\- Miss Fisher – he said – we need you upstairs.


	7. Alibis and floors

\- I guess this means that Miss Fisher can officially snooping around now – Sergeant Brown said with resign. Jack looked at the poor fellow. He could almost see himself a couple of years ago in him. He put his hand on his shoulder sympathetically.  
\- It’s better to get over it first, trust me – he patted his shoulder then they set out together for the Salon.  
When they entered the room all eyes were focused on them. Jack looked at Phryne. She was standing with Aunt Prudence, her mother and Jane on the other side of the room. She was blushed, her eyes were wet and she looked certainly upset. Jack was afraid that she had a nasty argument with her family again and he wanted to rush over but when Phryne saw him she became quite jolly all of the sudden and greeted him with a smile on her face.  
\- Jack – she said.  
\- Miss Fisher – he was trying to be as much as official as he could – we need you upstairs.  
\- How lovely – she smiled at him like she has just got a special present from him and followed the two men. She could see in the corner of her eyes the confused face of Constable Smith. - May I ask to what do I owe the honor? – She asked when they were already on the first floor.  
\- It seems that Sir Parsloe doesn’t trust the efficient police work – Sergeant Brown answered scornfully – My opinion is that he is probably hiding something and you are his guarantee of discretion.  
\- That is a point of view – Phryne answered kindly. She was still certain that Sergeant Brown will come around sooner or later. After all she has already cracked harder nuts than him.  
They stepped out on the balcony where Phryne saw Helen and Mr Wooster earlier. She looked down. The marble pieces were scattered just below them.  
\- It is a convenient place to drop down a sculpture – Sergeant Brown said.  
Jack was only humming thoughtfully. Phryne already knew this look of him, something was wrong about this theory. She went back to the corridor where similar marble busts were set out on huge trunks. One of the trunks was empty on the other side of the corridor. Phryne stopped in front of a bust of Napoleon Bonaparte.  
\- It’ll do – she said and took it off of his holder – God, that is heavy – she moaned and went back to the balcony.  
Before the two men could say anything she pushed the bust down of the balcony. The marble piece hit the ground with a big bang but it didn’t broke up like the other one.  
\- Interesting – Phryne said while the two men were only staring at her then the bust.  
\- Tell me, Miss Fisher, what is so interesting about breaking other people’s properties? – Sergeant Brown asked indignantly. Before Phryne could answer Jack cut in thoughtfully:  
\- It means that the bust didn’t fall off from here but from a higher place. The angle of the impact is not right either. I would say that it was thrown out of that window – he pointed at a window above them a little to the right.  
Phryne smiled at Jack. It was always refreshing working with him on a case since they were always in a rapport with each other. Sergeant Brown only gazed at them without a word then followed them upstairs.  
\- This must be it – Jack said when they reached a door in the end of the second floor.  
They entered the room which looked like the study room of Sir Parsloe. There was a huge oak table in the center and all the window were overlooking the garden. Jack opened one of them and looked down.  
\- The angle is right – he said then studied the casement for a while – Little scratches are here. The bust was thrown from here most definitely.  
\- I just don’t understand – Sergeant Brown finally spoke – Why would anyone pick up a heavy marble bust from the first floor and throw it out from the second?  
\- I guess our perpetrator didn’t wish to be seen – Phryne answered while she was looking around the room – If I know right, all the guestroom are on the first floor, it would be a greater risk.  
\- Then why he wouldn’t pick something from here? There are some heavy objects here as well – he looked around and pointed to several things – There is a huge vase there in the corner or that table lamp.  
\- These things are not as heavy as the marble bust – Jack said – And also it would be a good alibi if someone would notice him wandering around on the second floor.  
Jack waited for Phryne’s reaction which she usually doesn’t hide but she stayed silent now. He turned around and he has just caught her picking up something from the floor and hide it quickly. He looked at her questioned but she only shook her head.  
\- I guess I need to look in everyone’s whereabouts at the time in question – Sergeant Brown sighed – I ask Constable Smith for his notes, then meet you in the library.  
They only nodded and when the sergeant was already out of earshot, Jack turned towards Phryne:  
\- I hope you had a good reason to scrounge evidence, Miss Fisher – he demand. Phryne didn’t answer, her face was a little bit frightened and her eyes widened. She took out something from her pocket and showed it to Jack. It was a colorful cravat which was awfully familiar to Jack. – Is this…? – He only asked and Phryne nodded.  
\- I need to speak with my father at once, Jack – she looked devastated – before I show it to Sergeant Brown. – Jack nodded sympathetically and touched her arm gently.  
\- Do you want me to stay? – He asked in a caring, low voice which always touched Phryne.  
\- No, I think it would be better if you go with Sergeant Brown – she smiled at him affirmatively and touched his face softly. – Meet me in my room for an aperitif before dinner?  
\- I can’t say no to that – he smiled a little then added quickly in a serious voice – Please be careful, Miss Fisher – he took her hands in his and leaned over to kiss her when they heard a polite cough.  
\- Inspector Robinson – Beach appeared on the corridor. ‘God, this man moves like a cat’ Jack thought – Sergeant Brown is already waiting for you in the library, Sir.  
\- I’m on my way, Mr Beach – Jack sighed and left Phryne without saying any other word.  
\- Did you see my father, Mr Beach? - She asked after Jack left.  
\- I believe he is still in the parlor, Miss. We are serving afternoon tea for the guests.  
\- Thank you, Mr Beach – she said and disappeared in the flight. ‘These two look like real trouble-makers’ Beach thought and sighed. He couldn’t attend them right now he had other things to take care of.  
When Phryne entered the salon everyone stopped the conversation and looked at her. Constable Smith has already left and it seemed that only the ladies stayed in the room to calm their nerves with tea and biscuits. Phryne was about to leave them when Izabella who has since joined the others cried out to her.  
\- Cousin Phryne – she waved – I’ve just heard that poor Sir Parsloe almost struck by a piece of marble. Did you find out anything with that handsome detective of yours?  
\- We are on it, Izabella – Phryne said and she decided that a cup of tea would be lovely – Where were you by the way?  
\- I had an appointment with the doctor in town – she sighed – It seems that feeling awful while you are pregnant it’s quite normal. – She rolled her eyes.  
\- So I’ve heard – ‘Luckily not from experience’ she thought – Did Guy accompany you?  
\- Something came up for him – her voice was not as lightly and she turned her head.  
\- Is everything alright, Izabella?  
\- I’m fine – she stood up – I just need to lie down a little. If you’ll excuse me – she left the room and Phryne saw tears in her eyes.  
\- Sadly, not everyone is pregnant well – Aunt Prudence said and sipped her tea – Don’t worry, dear, it’s only hormonal.  
\- Do you know where Guy was when Mr Parsloe was attacked? – Phryne asked.  
\- No, I haven’t seen him since yesterday. It’s not my job anymore to look after him – she said firmly.  
\- Sorry, Aunt Pru, I’ve just asked – Aunt Prudence clearly had some issues too.  
Phryne was still mad at her about their last conversation but she decided to take it aside for now. There are much more important things to take care about right now.  
\- He is having an affair with one of the maids – Helen Parsloe said without even looking up from her book she was reading.  
\- That is nonsense, dear – Aunt Prudence only waved her arms – My son is not a flirtatious type – Phryne almost spat her tea, Aunt Pru could be so blind sometimes. Especially if it was about Guy.  
\- Maybe, but I saw them going all the way in the wine cellar – her voice was still calm and she still didn’t look up from her book. She didn’t seem to notice that Aunt Prudence was about to explode. In other circumstances the situation would amuse Phryne but right now it sounded more like a valuable information.  
\- You are probably wrong – Aunt Prudence stood up majestically – Now if you excuse me, I have a terrible headache, I must lie down – she threw a disapproving glance at Helen and rushed out of the room.  
\- I’ll go check on her – Lady Fisher said apologetically and followed her sister. Phryne stayed alone with Helen who was still reading. She wanted to look for her father but she just couldn’t miss this opportunity to have an eye-to-eye with Helen.  
\- When did you see that Helen? – Phryne asked and Helen finally looked at her.  
\- Last night – she said simply.  
\- Was it after or before the shooting? – Phryne began to become impatient. Talking with Helen was like having a conversation with an 8 year old.  
\- Before – she answered – My father asked me to get some of Patricia’s favourite wine before he and Mr Keeble went out and I couldn’t find Beach anywhere so I decided to fetch it myself. When I entered the cellar I heard strange noises like someone would be in pain. I wanted to help and then I saw Mr Guy with a girl in maid uniform.  
\- Did you recognize her? – Helen only shook her head. ‘Poor child probably hasn’t seen anything like that before’ Phryne thought – Did they notice you?  
\- I don’t think so – she said thoughtfully – They were rather busy with each other – she coughed a little – As soon as I saw them I rushed out to the garden. There is a maid crawler next to the cellar stairs which brings straight outside.  
\- Did you meet anyone else?  
\- No. When I’ve finally found my way back I’ve heard the gunshot and wanted to run back to the house. – It sounded believable to Phryne.  
\- That is when we collided – she said and Helen nodded – Did you tell that to anyone else?  
\- Police asked about my whereabouts but I didn’t tell them about Mr Guy. I thought he would tell them if he wanted to.  
\- Helen, this is a murder investigation – Phryne said seriously – every little details matter. Especially if it’s about someone’s alibi.  
\- Oh – Helen’s eyes widened a little but she didn’t say anything else.  
Phryne studied her face thoughtfully. Helen was always so honest sometimes maybe too honest, why would she lie right now? Although she had every reason to murder her father and Mr Keeble, Phryne just couldn’t imagine that this innocent girl could do something like that. She had to remind herself that this girl is already a grown up woman who was spying on.  
\- Did you know that Mr Keeble was spying on you, Helen? – Phryne asked kindly. To her surprise, Helen only smiled.  
\- Of course I knew – she said – He wasn’t very good at it.  
\- Did your father and Patricia know about it too?  
\- I don’t think so – she only shrugged her shoulders, like spying would be just a light-minded subject – We never really talked about it.  
\- Do you know why he was spying?  
\- I assume because of my political views – she answered lightly – he was quite curious when he found out that I would attend a communist assembly.  
\- You didn’t even try to hide it?  
\- Not really – she shrugged her shoulders again and took a biscuit from the table – I didn’t do anything wrong after all. I’m not even going on Communist demonstrations, especially now that I am engaged to a wealthy aristocrat.  
\- Do I know him?  
\- It’s Mr Wooster – Helen didn’t look like a happy lover she sounded more like someone who is telling about her new curtains.  
\- I didn’t realize you knew him before…  
\- I didn’t – she took a sandwich and returned to her book again.  
\- This engagement escalated rather quickly, don’t you think? – ‘It took two years for Jack to pop up the question, Mr Wooster only needed two days’ Phryne thought.  
\- You must know how is it when you fall in love – Helen smiled at her and covered her face with her book.  
She wasn’t too convincing and Phryne was thinking why these Parsloe girls wanted to get married so badly. Did Patricia even suspect where her engagement would lead to? Poor Helen must think that she need to get married otherwise she would be excluded from her father’s will. Although Phryne found this really unfair she was sure she wouldn’t kill her father, at least not for money. She touched the cravat in her pocket and decided to look for him. She excused herself and started wandering around. She was studying an old picture which represented a really fat pig and next to it Sir Parsloe when the person she was looking for greeted her cheerfully.  
\- Hello, dear – Lord Fisher said – Were you looking for me? – Phryne didn’t answer just grabbed her father’s arm and led him to the nearest room. She took out the cravat and tossed it in front of him. Lord Fisher looked surprised and nervous at the same time.  
\- What do you want with that? – He asked innocently.  
\- If I’m not mistaken, you were wearing the same cravat this morning – Phryne raised her voice a little like nearly every time when she needed to talk with her father.  
\- I must have lost it somewhere… - he shrugged his shoulder.  
\- You did father, in Sir Parsloe’s study room – There was a moment of silence while Phryne was waiting for her father’s reaction. He didn’t answer just looked at her quizzically – What did you do there? – She asked and it seemed that Lord Fisher still didn’t want to give her an answer. – You have to tell me or else I will show Sergeant Brown what I have found on a possible crime scene – her voice was threatening and her father frowned, as though pondering.  
\- Calm down, Phryne, I didn’t do anything wrong – he finally spoke. Phryne rolled her eyes.  
\- Will you tell me what is really going on, father? Without telling lies…  
\- It’s nothing really – he only waved with his arms but he stopped his movement when he looked at Phryne’s threatening face.  
\- Then you must tell me what you did exactly in that study room. – She crossed her arms and Lord Fisher knew he had to give anything she wanted.  
\- Alright – he sighed resignedly – I was looking for Gregory’s will.  
\- Why? He hasn’t changed it yet.  
\- I thought I would borrow the current version in which we act as a beneficiary in case something would happen to the new one – Phryne just gazed at her father with her eyes widened. Of course. Why would kill someone if we could just switch the wills after Sir Parsloe has died.  
\- What about his lawyer? I’m sure he had some copies.  
\- I was offering him to drive him to his lawyer to London tomorrow – he coughed and her daughter looked at him almost with admiration. His father was the greatest blackguard she has ever met and that was really something.  
\- Don’t you think that in this case the will would be quite liable to come under attack?  
\- It worth a try – he shrugged his shoulders – Also, I don’t think anyone would complain here – ‘There is some truth in this’ Phryne thought.  
\- Did you find the will?  
\- Unfortunately not – he sighed – I was about to open the safe when someone came in and I had to hide – Phryne raised her head. ‘It was probably our murderer’ she thought.  
\- Did you see who it was? – She asked excitedly.  
\- No, I had to hide behind the curtain. It was a woman, I guess because her shoes were knocking and she moaned like she lifted something heavy. Then I heard a dreadful noise and yelling and she disappeared. – Phryne sighed in frustration. His father didn’t help much in identifying the murderer. Is it possible that he is still lying?  
\- Where were you yesterday evening when everyone were outside and we heard the gunshot?  
\- I was looking for that damn will. I thought it would be in the library but it wasn’t – he sighed. Suddenly Phryne remembered that Jane wanted to go into the library but she heard a conversation from inside.  
\- Was mother with you? – He only nodded. ‘Mother could be quite desperate if she joined father in this kind of thing’ she thought. She almost felt sorry for her – I hope you are telling the truth, father – Phryne added with a serious face.  
\- I am – he put his hand on his chest to prove it somehow – Could it remain between us?  
\- Not a chance, father – she said indignantly – This is a murder investigation and you might have just seen the perpetrator.  
\- Please, for your mother? I don’t want her to get involved in this – his voice sounded honest but Phryne already knew that look of his.  
\- I assume you don’t want Sir Parsloe to find out about your little plan – she said sardonically. He only shrugged his shoulders – Fine – she said resignedly – I won’t tell until I find it necessary. But you have to promise you won’t do any dirty business from now on.  
\- I promise – he said. Phryne studied him with narrowed eyes for a while – Can I leave now? I want to lie down before dinner.  
\- You may – she sighed and dismissed him by waving her hands.  
This investigation after her closest family members made Phryne unusually tired. She only wanted to have a nice drink and a chat with Jack. She headed to her room and she was only hoping that he was already waiting for her there. She greeted Beach who was pushing a trolley with cocktails on it. She picked up two glasses and continued on her way to her room.  
When she entered the room she found Jack sitting on the sofa and reading notes. She was so happy to see him that she put down the two glasses and hurried to him immediately. Jack didn’t even have the chance to greet her because she pressed her lips against his immediately. He threw away his notes and kissed her back passionately.  
He groaned hoarsely as she sat on his lap and freed his neck from his tie and neckband to place kisses there all over. He wanted her so badly that he only took off the most necessary clothes to go inside her. She almost screamed as she finally felt him inside herself and bit his lips passionately. Jack grabbed her soft thigh and her neck as he was moving rhythmically. Their pleasure grew with every movement until their bodies merged and Jack was breathing Phryne’s name on her neck. His warm breath and hearing him whispering her name brought Phryne in a euphoric state like she would be on drugs. Soon she reached climax and she took Jack with her. For a moment or two it felt like they were flying together in pleasure until Jack groaned rather loudly and she followed him. Phryne didn’t remember how they ended up on the carpet but now they were lying on it next to each other and catching for breath.  
It took a few minutes for her she could speak again:  
\- Cocktail? – She only asked and Jack turned towards her with a big smile on his face. His hair was messy and he was sweating a little but he looked still handsome.  
\- You read my mind, Miss Fisher – he said.


	8. Black, white and silver

Phryne Fisher was looking at herself in the mirror with satisfaction while she was only wearing French lingerie. Her alabaster skin was still flawless, her waist was thin and her thighs were tight. Most of the women in her age has already carried two or three children and that left marks on their body. She touched her flat belly which was perfection but somehow she felt emptiness too.  
\- Miss? – The voice of the maid interrupted her thoughts.  
\- I’m here behind the folding screen – Phryne answered. The maid was probably here to help her to get ready for dinner – I haven’t decided which dress would be suitable – she sighed.   
She brought her most glamorous dresses for the evenings because they were supposed to celebrate a wedding and also it was Christmas season. Now these dresses looked indecorous in the present circumstances. Phryne heard that the maid was taking her evening gowns out in line, she put her head out. The young girl was looking at the dresses with admiration and touching them with care.  
\- I guess we can rule out the white, red and all the glistening ones – she sighed again – It wouldn’t be appropriate now…  
\- Such a shame, Miss, these are really nice – the girl answered innocently. Phryne realized how she missed Dot and her practical thinking. This little maid was not much use.  
\- I’ll just take the black one with silver hem – the girl picked up the piece she asked for. It was a black silk evening gown with low back and beautiful silver details on it. Phryne didn’t wear black too often but she liked the silver contrasts on this dress, also the back part was quite seductive and she always thought that an evening gown needed to be suggestive.   
\- You are glowing, Miss – the maid said as she helped her with the dress.  
\- Thank you…  
\- My name is Daisy, Miss – she said while she was busy with Phryne’s headpiece. Phryne looked at her in the mirror. She was quite young and also really pretty with her grey eyes and fine features. ‘She looks exactly like Guy’s type’ Phryne thought.  
\- Do you like working for the Parsloe’s, Daisy? – She asked kindly.  
\- Yes, Miss, they are decent people – She answered politely.  
\- They are – Phryne took a quick pause while she took a deep breath – that’s why I thought they would be very disappointed in you, Daisy – her hands stopped in the air and she gulped. Phryne knew she was right about her. It was quite easy to read her.  
\- I am not sure what you mean, Miss – she stuttered and turned her head away.  
\- I think you know, Daisy – Phryne said seriously and turned towards her – fooling around with guests is certainly not a decent thing. – She didn’t say anything just looked at Phryne with a frightened face – Look, I am not here to judge you. All I need is information, because I want to find out who killed Mr Keeble and who is after Sir Parsloe. Would you help me, Daisy?   
\- I…I don’t know how can I help, Miss – she said in a timid voice.  
\- I have to know if Mr Guy had a possibility to kill Mr Keeble or not – she looked at her puzzled.  
\- Why would Mr Guy kill Mr Keeble? It makes no sense to me, Miss – ‘It is a good question’ Phryne thought.  
\- He strangely disappeared after last night dinner and he didn’t come back for a while, not even after we heard the gunshot. I need to know where he was, so I can exclude him as a suspect.  
\- He was with me – Daisy sighed – We talked about it earlier that we should meet in the wine cellar after dinner. It is deep underground, so no one could hear us and we can hide easily.  
\- You didn’t even hear the shooting?  
\- No, I didn’t know about anything, until Mr Beach told me to bring some brandy to Miss Parsloe’s room. Poor thing was in a bad shape. She was shaking and her beautiful dress was also ruined – Phryne nodded. Daisy was a quite good observer if it was about dresses.  
\- What about today? Did you have a rendezvous when that marble bust fell down?  
\- I haven’t seen Mr Guy since yesterday, Miss. I was in the kitchen all morning – ‘Then where was he?’ Phryne asked from herself.  
\- Thank you, Daisy – she said – That was all for now – Daisy only nodded and was about to leave when she suddenly stopped.  
\- I am not a bad person, Miss – she said – Mr Guy seduced me and he said it was alright because he had an arrangement with her wife.  
\- What kind of arrangement?  
\- They have an open marriage, he said he could sleep with anyone and his wife didn’t care – Phryne rolled her eyes.  
\- Just so you know, Daisy, her pregnant wife has just cried out her eyes, probably because of your affair with him – the girl looked at Phryne frightened again – You are very young, dear, you haven’t experienced yet what love does to certain people. If I were you I would stay away from Mr Guy – Phryne added kindly.

When Phryne went down, nearly everyone was already in the salon, drinking cocktail and chatting. She felt uneasiness in the air, like they all thought the same: ‘There is a murderer around us’ they looked at each other with suspicion and forced laughing.   
Phryne spotted Jack almost immediately in the crowd. He seemed to say something nice to Patricia Parsloe because she blushed and smiled a little while she stroke her smart grey skirt. To Phryne’s surprise this movement made her jealous somehow. Jack looked incredibly dashing in his well suited tuxedo and he also gave Patricia a little smile which made him even more irresistible. He would have felt that Phryne was watching him because he turned his head towards her. She was about to greet him and stop him to flirt with her cousin when someone accosted her.  
\- You look absolutely stunning, Phryne – it was Johnny who stepped a little more closer to her than she wanted to. Jack’s face stiffened and his cheekbones flinched. He obviously didn’t like the situation but Patricia was still talking to him and he turned back towards her.  
\- Thank you, Johnny – Phryne said indifferently and stepped back a little.  
\- Did your boyfriend tell you about my interrogation? Poor fellow was so disappointed that I didn’t kill Robert Keeble – he said mockingly. Phryne didn’t answer just looked at him indignantly – I bet, I’ll solve this case sooner than you and Inspector Roarrbinson – Phryne looked at him with interest.   
\- What if we win? – She asked.  
\- Do you remember my chalet in the Austrian Alps? – Phryne’s eyes widened in excitement. Johnny’s family never sold that beautiful hidden chalet in the mountains because they were fanatic skier. Once she spent a whole month there skiing, drinking and…  
\- Are you actually thinking about selling the place? – She asked. Johnny must be very confident, he was very fond of that little chalet. He was an excellent skier himself and he spent every winter there, with some female company of course.  
\- You can have it – he said seriously.   
\- Why are you so certain that you will solve the case sooner than the cops? – ‘He is acting suspiciously’ Phryne thought.  
\- It’s my concern, not yours – he said – is it a deal?  
\- Not yet. What if you win? – He smiled as he only waited for this moment, then he stepped closer to her.  
\- I guess you already know what I want – he whispered. Of course she knew.  
\- You still haven’t given up on it? – She sighed – Fine – she held out her hand – We will win anyway.  
\- We will see about that – he shook her hand. Before they could say anything else someone approached them.  
\- Oh, what ho, old man and the lovely Miss Fisher! – Mr Wooster greeted them in his usual cheerful manner.  
\- Good evening, Mr Wooster – Phryne said kindly – I was talking with Helen earlier about your engagement. Congratulations!   
\- I say! – He looked a little bit awkward – Well, it is not official yet…  
\- I am sure you didn’t want to make much account of it because of the recent death of Mr Keeble – Mr Wooster’s face became more anxious.  
\- That wouldn’t be cricket – he said nervously – Excuse me, Miss Fisher, I need to have a word with my Butler – he said and rushed away. Johnny laughed a little.  
\- Wooster has always been a weird one – he said.  
\- Do you think, Helen forced him to the engagement? – Phryne asked.  
\- Maybe – Johnny shrugged his shoulders – He is quite easily influenced.   
Finally dinner was ready and Jack appeared next to Phryne to lead her to the dining room. He gave Johnny a warning glance but he didn’t say anything just took Phryne’s hand possessively. When everyone was already sitting at the table, Sir Parsloe stood up.   
\- I hope he didn’t want to make another announcement – she whispered to Jack – The last one wasn’t a great success – Jack stifled a smile.  
\- We could only hope no murder will happen after this speech – he answered. Phryne only chuckled because Sir Parsloe started to speak.  
\- Dear friends and family – his voice was a bit shaken – Although we gathered here a few days ago to celebrate love and Christmas on my beautiful daughter’s wedding – Phryne looked at Patricia. She took out a tissue and started to wipe her eyes. It was quite theatrical. – Now we only have grief and sorrow. I am sure you’ll understand that in the light of the events of the last two days my daughters and I need more solitude. I have just talked to Sergeant Brown and he finally permit everyone to leave tomorrow morning. I would be grateful if you would leave tomorrow and celebrate Christmas in a more cheerful place than ours. That is all I wanted to say and I hope I can see you soon in more pleasant circumstances. – He sit back and drank his wine.   
\- Did he just send every one off? – Jack leaned to Phryne.  
\- It seems so – Phryne sighed. Sir Parsloe probably realized that his life was in danger.  
After dinner the men went to the smoking room while the women were drinking nightcap in the salon. The general mood wasn’t too elated and most of the ladies retired early to their rooms. Before Lady Fisher went to sleep she approached Phryne.  
\- Phryne, dear – she said – We are leaving tomorrow with the Stanley’s and you and Jack are also invited to stay with us in Norfolk for Christmas – Phryne sighed. Although it was awfully kind of her mother she knew that they'll get on each other's nerves pretty soon. Unfortunately she hasn’t seen yet any other solution.  
\- Thank you, mother – she only said and kissed her cheek.   
Suddenly she felt exhausted again and decided to go back to her room. She already slipped out of her dress and chose her favourite silver kimono when she heard a quiet knock on her door. Jack smelled of tobacco smoke and seemed a bit illuminated by the whiskey he already consumed but he still looked dazzling. She offered him a drink but he refused. He just sat down next to Phryne and cuddled her. A clocked stroke midnight somewhere and suddenly Jack stood up.  
\- You don’t have to leave – Phryne said quietly and offered her lips.  
\- I know – he said with an adorable smile and placed a light kiss on her lips – But it’s already tomorrow and this is a special day. – Phryne’s eyes widened as she realized what he is talking about.  
\- Jack, you shouldn’t have – she said softly when Jack returned with a small gift box in his hand.  
\- I know but I wanted to – he was still smiling while he handed the box to Phryne – Happy birthday – he said and he was watching gently how she opened the gift. It was a framed photo of a couple on a bench whose outline could hardly be traced but Phryne recognized them almost instantly.  
\- This is us – she said with surprise – on the night when you gave me my ring. But how?  
\- You are a detective, Miss Fisher, I’m sure you can figure it out – he bantered. Phryne leaned closer and started to kiss his neck.  
\- Could you give me a hint? – She said seductively.  
\- Fine – he smiled and freed her shoulders from her kimono while he was kissing it- I met this photographer fellow on my usual morning walk in Paris.  
\- While I was sleeping? – She bit his neck, he groaned hoarsely.  
\- Yes – he started to breath heavily as Phryne was about to loosen his tie – Apparently he is taking photos of people in Paris during the night. He showed me some of them and I recognized us on this one immediately. I told him our story because I wanted you to have it – he stopped kissing Phryne’s shoulder and looked deeply in her eyes – I know, it’s not much…  
\- It’s perfect, I love it – she said breathlessly by emotions. Suddenly she jumped up, hurried to her closet and took a little box out of one of the drawers – I want to show you something – she handed a photograph to Jack – Sometimes I like to look at it, although the photographer who took this was less talented – she smiled. He already knew the photograph made by a photo shooter about them in a rather incriminate pose. He always suspected that Phryne was rather pleased with this picture which almost made him suspended. – Now I have two – she smiled and kissed Jack hungrily. He grabbed her face and kissed her back.  
\- What else is in that box? – He asked when they broke the kiss.  
\- We will leave it that for later, Inspector – She said seductively and bit Jack’s lip.   
\- Works for me – he said hoarsely and lifted her up easily. Phryne laughed lustfully while he was carrying her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Miss Fisher! You can check the photographs I was writing about on my IG! You can also leave a comment' ;-)


	9. Deep conversations

Phryne was lying on his back naked with Jack’s strong arms around her. After they made love, she felt quite vigilant although she knew she should have been terribly tired. It was like the man next to her woke all of her senses.  
\- Why don’t you sleep, Miss Fisher? – Jack murmured into his pillow. Phryne looked at him gently. His blanket didn’t cover much of him and she just admired his muscular body and wide shoulders for a while before she answered.  
\- Who do you think could do it? – She asked and sat up in bed. Jack sighed deeply as he turned on his back but he hasn’t opened his eyes yet.  
\- Really, Miss Fisher? Are we doing this right now? – He asked drowsily but he already knew that he had no escape. He sat up and leaned against the bedpost. – Alright, I am all ears.  
\- I’ve talked to the maid, who Guy had a tryst with…  
\- Guy has an affair? – Jack cut in – What about his pregnant wife? I thought…  
\- Yes, we all did, Jack – Phryne sighed – But this maid, Daisy claimed that they have an open marriage…  
\- What’s that supposed to mean? – Jack looked at Phryne puzzled. He has experienced a lot as a police officer and a detective but since Phryne waltzed into his life he felt quite often that he still need to learn a lot of things about the aristocracy.   
\- Well – Phryne was trying to be as much as considerate as she could – I guess both of them accepted the fact that sometimes they wish to sleep with other partners too… - Jack frowned. For him marriage was marriage and not just empty words. He looked at Phryne who seemed very indifferent while she was talking about it. She glanced at the engagement ring he gave her a few weeks ago.   
\- Do you? – He asked huskily. She knew exactly what he was referring. She shrugged her shoulders and bit Jack’s neck playfully.  
\- Don’t worry, darling, I’m all yours – she said – I have big plans with you – she added suggestively. Jack smiled and placed a kiss on her lips gently.  
\- I do hope so, Miss Fisher – he said then after a quick pause he added – And what does Guy’s affair have to do with the case? – Phryne cleared his throat.   
\- Apparently he and Daisy were quite busy while Mr Keeble was murdered. Also Helen confirmed it…  
\- Helen? – Jack was surprised.  
\- Poor thing has witnessed the thing. She was about to get some wine for her sister when she saw them doing naughty things.  
\- I don’t understand. Why would she go to the cellar?  
\- She claimed his father asked her to do. He wanted her to bring up her sister’s favourite vine.  
\- Why didn’t he ask Beach to get it?  
\- Beach was probably busy because Helen couldn’t find him either – suddenly Phryne’s eyes widened like all the time she was getting excited – Did you check his alibi?  
\- He said he was commuting between the kitchen and the dining room the whole time. Of course all the servants confirmed it but I am pretty sure he could easily sneak out to the garden. That man moves like a ghost – Jack said thoughtfully – I am just not sure about his motive. According the current will Sir Parsloe was quite generous to his servants but we don’t know yet if he will be in his new will too.  
\- That could be a motive to Beach then – Phryne nodded – What about Sir Parsloe’s accident? Where was he?  
\- The thing is, that a butler needs to be everywhere without anyone noticing him. He said he was on the ground floor but no one has seen him, until the accident on the terrace. He arrived there rather quickly so he is either telling the truth or he is a really good sprinter.  
\- Well, I wouldn’t remove him from the list of suspects yet – Phryne said and he just nodded in agreement. It was clearly something odd about Beach.  
\- What about your father? – Jack asked kindly. He knew it was a delicate matter. Phryne rolled her eyes and told Jack about her conversation with her father. Jack frowned. – A woman, he said? That is queer. Sir Parsloe was sure that the shooter was a man.  
\- Maybe they are two perpetrators – Phryne said thoughtfully – A man and a woman working together.  
\- It wouldn’t be the first time in history – Jack smiled kindly at Phryne. They made always a good team together, although they were solving crimes, not committing it. Jack was quite sure that Phryne would be a good partner for that too.  
\- Or my father just wanted to give me something to distract me – Phryne sighed.  
\- Do you think he wasn’t telling the truth?  
\- I don’t know, Jack. He is a good liar after all…  
\- That doesn’t necessarily mean that he is a murderer too – Jack added and placed a kiss on her head.   
\- No, it doesn’t – she smiled at him thankfully – You are right, I am too biased about him. Let’s just don’t treat what he said as a fact.  
\- Fine. But I have to admit, it was a genius plan. – Jack always admired the elder Fisher’s ingenuity, but not as much as the younger’s.  
\- With way too many pitfalls – Phryne sighed and after a quick pause she added – I think, Johnny knows something.  
\- Mr Johnson? I saw that he was paying court to you again – Jack’s face hardened a little like every time he was trying to hide his emotions. In this case, jealousy.  
\- He did no such thing – Phryne said indignantly. She decided not to tell Jack about the bet yet, not when he is like this. – He said he could solve this case sooner than the police.  
\- As if I had heard this somewhere – he said mockingly – Did he tell you what he knows?  
\- No, he didn’t. Mr Wooster appeared and then we had to go to have dinner.  
\- Something is wrong with that guy.  
\- Johnny?  
\- With him too, but I am talking about Mr Wooster – Jack said thoughtfully – We hardly know about him anything and he is always acting so cheerfully, even after the murder.   
\- I guess he is just not the brightest bulb in the chandelier – Phryne shrugged her shoulders – Does he have an alibi? – Jack shook his head.  
\- He came to the garden with us on the night of the shooting and no one has seen him until he appeared when everyone gathered around Mr Keeble’s body.  
\- What about this morning?  
\- He claimed he was with Helen Parsloe – Jack answered – They ran off each other on the first floor, started to have a conversation when they heard the crash and hurried to the balcony.  
\- I remember them standing on the balcony – Phryne said thoughtfully – I am curious that Helen Parsloe said yes to Mr Wooster before or after her father was tried to be killed – Jack looked at her puzzled.  
\- They got engaged? – He nodded with a fake admiration – That was quick.  
\- My exact words – Phryne sighed – I guess Helen wants her part of her father’s money. Why else she wanted to get married to Mr Wooster? They hardly even know each other.  
\- Well, it’s not a decent thing but at least not a crime, like murder – Jack stated.  
\- I am so glad we are leaving tomorrow – Phryne sighed – Honestly, I don’t feel safe here at all. Everyone is acting suspiciously and no one has a decent alibi. Anything could happen last night in the garden, it was pitch dark and also everyone could push off that marble bust without anyone noticing it. They are several staircase in this house, one could easily run away on any of them.   
She sighed, laid back in Jack’s arms and stayed silent for a while. Jack could almost hear the creak gears in her brain. Also he could sense that this case made her somehow disturbed. He was only hoping they would find the murderer soon and this madness would end. It was something disquieting in it and Jack couldn’t put his finger on it yet. Phryne would that call a hunch but he’d say observation. He missed something, he was quite sure about that. He has to read through his notes again in the morning. He was about to close his eyes when Phryne started to speak again, her voice was high-pitched, like every time when she is trying to hide her real emotions:  
\- What did Patricia say? – She was trying to be as casual as she could but she felt that jealousy was bubbling inside her – I saw you with her… - Jack pressed a smile. Unlike Phryne he still enjoyed those special occasions when he could make his partner jealous.  
\- I just asked her how she doing – he said casually.  
\- She was doing quite well from where I saw her – Jack couldn’t see her face but he was quite sure she just rolled her eyes – What did she say?  
\- She is obviously shaken – Jack said and Phryne snorted – first her fiancé was murdered then someone was trying to smash her father with a marble bust.  
\- She didn’t seem honest to me – Phryne said – She is acting like she is neurotic, but she is obviously not.  
\- Why would you say that?  
\- Jack, don’t tell me, you didn’t notice it – Phryne’s voice was now indignant – He was flirting with you!  
\- Ah…that – ‘Of course I did, I’m not an idiot’ he thought – What is the significance?   
\- Maybe nothing – Phryne shrugged her shoulders – But she is a pretty girl, Jack. Promise me, you’ll be careful…  
\- Phryne… - Jack started but she stopped him with her index finger on his lips.  
\- I trust you, Jack, it is not that… - but she couldn’t finish the sentence because they heard a drilling shriek from downstairs.   
They looked at each other nervously for a moment then put on their robes hastily and hurried in the direction of the scream. As they were hurrying downstairs in the staircase Phryne heard the hysterical voice of Izabella:  
\- You have no right to do this, you monsters!  
When they got down the stairs, they spotted a few people standing in the main hall. Sergeant Brown was handing a piece of paper to Izabella who was still crying and shouting alternately. Next to them Guy was standing handcuffed with Constable Smith. A few members of the stuff and guests arrived along with Phryne and Jack.  
\- What is that supposed to mean Brown? Why is Mr Stanley cuffed up? – Sir Parsloe asked indignantly.  
\- I have a warrant, Sir – Sergeant Brown answered respectfully – I’m afraid I have to take Mr Stanley into custody. We have evidence that he had the intention of murder Mr Keeble and also his alibi turned out to be false. – He glanced at Daisy who bowed her head in embarrassment.  
\- What are you talking about, Donald? – Jack asked.   
\- Apparently Mr Stanley threatened Mr Keeble to kill him after he found out that he wanted to report him for drug distribution. – Before anyone could say anything else, Aunt Prudence appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
\- You should be ashamed, Sergeant Brown – she shouted at the poor police officer – How could you accuse my son with such things? Murder, drugs…nonsense! – Suddenly she turned towards Phryne and Jack – Are you letting this, Inspector? – She demanded.  
\- There is not much I can do, I’m afraid, Mrs Stanley – Jack answered – Sergeant Brown is only doing his job. – Sergeant Brown looked at him thankfully while Aunt Prudence looked like she could explode in any minute.  
\- Phryne – she cried.  
\- Calm down, Aunt Pru – Phryne patted her shoulders kindly – I am sure Sergeant Brown will need an assistance for Guy’s interrogation – Donald Brown felt everyone’s eyes on himself. His boss warned him that he had to handle the aristocrats with great delicacy. It seemed that Miss Fisher has just offered a way to humour these people.  
\- Fine – he sighed – Come along, Miss Fisher.

There wasn’t interrogation room in the tiny police station of Matchingham, so they all sat down in Sergeant Brown’s airless office. He swept away some crumbs before he offered Phryne a fogy seat. She looked at Guy who still didn’t say anything just stared at himself. He was probably in shock.  
\- Alright, Mr Stanley – Sergeant Brown said as he sat down behind his desk – Is it true that you threatened Mr Keeble just before his death?  
\- It is, Sergeant – Guy looked up – But I didn’t mean it. I was angry.  
\- Why was that Mr Stanley? Was it because he threatened you to report you to the police? – He didn’t answer, only nodded – Please tell us everything, Mr Stanley in detail. – Guy sighed deeply before he started to speak.  
\- We were at this soiree in London a few weeks ago. Robert and Patricia have just announced their engagement to us and I might have offered him some extras for celebration…  
\- Please be direct, Mr Stanley, what did you give them? – Sergeant Brown asked sternly.  
\- Cocaine – he said quietly – But it wasn’t mine, I swear! Someone gave it to me… - Phryne rolled her eyes. She knew from experience that Guy liked to have fun which usually included drugs and sex. His mother’s money always got him clear and nobody was hurt until now.  
\- You can talk to the Scotland Yard about the drugs, Mr Stanley, I am only interested in the death of Mr Keeble – Sergeant Brown cut Guy’s explanations – Did they take the drug?  
\- Only Robert – Guy answered – I haven’t seen Patricia all night, only when she has arrived with Robert then she disappeared – ‘She was probably busy with another guest’ Phryne thought. She remembered, Johnny told me how they found each other at the soiree. She was wondering if it has something to do what Johnny found out about the murder with.  
\- Please continue, Mr Stanley. What happened after then?  
\- I honestly don’t know, Sergeant – Guy answered – The next day a letter came from him. He claimed that he lost a huge amount of money in poker under the influence of the cocaine and he blamed me for that. He said if I pay him the money, he lost he won’t report me to the police.  
\- I hope you didn’t pay him, Guy – Phryne sighed. It seemed that Mr Keeble was desperate to get some money at all costs.  
\- Of course not. I couldn’t pay it even if I wanted to. It was too much and I certainly didn’t want to ask my mother for money.  
\- How did Mr Keeble react to that?  
\- After I didn’t answer his threatening letter, I thought he might show up but he didn’t. I haven’t met him until we arrived at Matchingham. Honestly I’ve already forgot about the whole thing.  
\- I bet he didn’t – Phryne said and Guy shook his head.  
\- Unfortunately not. He threatened me again in person and this time he looked quite determined. One thing led to another and I might have said to him that I will kill him if he would report me. But I didn’t mean it, I swear – Phryne sighed. As much as she wanted to believe that Guy is innocent, the evidence showed otherwise.  
\- What about Daisy Blunt? – Brown asked – Why did you ask her to be your alibi for the time of the murder?  
\- How do you know about that? – Guy asked nervously. That surprised even Phryne. She was so sure Daisy was telling the truth.  
\- The girl confessed everything after she spoke with a certain lady detective – he glanced at Phryne – She said she didn’t want to hurt Mrs Stanley’s feeling and you asked her to fool around with her fiancée in your tuxedo – ‘At least the truth came out’ Phryne thought. She didn’t expected that that’s for sure. – You needed an alibi because you murdered Robert Keeble.  
\- No! I swear I didn’t do it! I can’t hurt a fly! – He looked scared as he turned towards Phryne – Phryne, tell them I couldn’t do it!  
\- I am sorry, Guy – she shook her head – But all the evidences are against it. Your only chance is to tell us what really happened that night. – For a moment or two he was just staring at her then he sighed resignedly.  
\- I…I didn’t want to go to jail – he said quietly. Phryne listened to him breathlessly. She was only hoping that it was just a misunderstanding or Guy would break Aunt Prudence’s heart – I only wanted to scare him a little.  
\- What did you do? – Phryne asked, her voice was a whisper. Guy didn’t answer immediately so she repeated the question in a raised voice – What did you do, Guy?!  
\- I went to the garden after him. – Guy finally started to speak out - I assumed they would split up but then I found Sir Gregory and him together. They were sitting on a bench and whispering about something. I couldn’t see them perfectly but it seemed that they are in a deep conversation because Sir Gregory was gesticulating quite strongly and he didn’t even let Robert to speak. I didn’t want to take any risk, so I decided to go back later. I was about to get back to the house when I heard the shoot. I didn’t want anyone to find me in the garden after a gunshot with a revolver in my hand so I went back to my room through the maid stairs and hid it. – They stared at him for a while. His story sounded quite farfetched but maybe that’s why Phryne found it quite believable.  
\- I assume you have no evidence that everything you said was true – Sergeant Brown sighed – I’m afraid, I have to take you in custody until proven innocent.  
Before anyone could say anything, the phone on Brown’s desk rang and he picked it up. He looked like he got some shocking news. After a few minutes he slowly hung up and turned towards Phryne and Jack:  
\- It was Matchingham. There was another death.


	10. A blast from the past

It was a particularly hot day in the Caribbean and the blade of the knife clamped to Phryne’s throat felt almost ice cold. She was now pretty sure that she was following a good track when she decided to look for evidences in this room. Although her efforts would be rather worthless in case she would be murdered. She needed to think and act fast. She grabbed the wrists of her attacker and trampled on his foot as hard as she could. While he was howling in pain she could wrest the knife from his grasp and turned it against him.  
\- Game is over – she whispered while she was still catching for breath.  
\- Did I miss something? – Johnny appeared in the door with unbuttoned shirt and messy hair. ‘Men’ Phryne thought ‘They simply cannot be trusted’

********************************************************************************************************************

\- Phryne – she heard Jack’s voice and felt his comforting hand on her shoulder – Are you ready?  
She didn’t answer, only nodded before she opened the door. She has already seen a lot of corpses in her life. After war she simply became ignorant. It was like a defensive mechanism to withstand all the pain and suffering she has seen.  
But now she couldn’t be ignorant. The sight of the hanged man in the middle of the room made her weak. Johnny used to be so vivacious, strong and life-affirming and now he didn’t even look like himself anymore. His eyes reflected nothing, his skin already became pale and his muscular body was hanging lifeless in the air.  
Phryne’s eyes became wet and clenched her fists. ‘There is no way he hanged himself’ she thought to herself ‘Whoever did this, will pay for it’ She turned her face to Jack not notice the tears in her eyes. She didn’t want him to misunderstand the situation. Deep down she knew that it was unnecessary, Jack was an excellent observer and he knew her better than anybody else.  
As if he were reading in his thoughts, Jack was trying to focus on the crime scene. He looked at the hanging body then the overturned upholstered chair next to it. He set it up, pushed its cushion a little and pulled it under the body.  
\- Constable, please tell us everything in detail – Sergeant Brown ordered.  
\- The Butler, Beach found him like this, Sir – the Constable in duty started – After you left, he had to serve soothing drinks for almost everyone. He claimed that Mr Johnson’s door was ajar, so he decided to ask him if he needed something. He was already dead, Sir, I checked it myself.  
Brown nodded and looked around the room. It was not the nicest or the biggest guest room in Matchingham that was for sure. Even the furnishing was rather puritan. There was only a bed, a desk and a wardrobe in it with some curtains and a simple carpet. He spotted a piece of paper on the desk and picked it up to study it more closely.  
\- A suicide note, Sir – the Constable commented – It seems he couldn’t fight with compunction anymore.  
“I cannot live like this anymore, the guilt consumes me. I will always love you, Pat. J” – Sergeant Brown read the note out loud – Looks like a confession to me – he said and passed the piece of paper to Jack.  
\- Bollocks – Phryne interfered in a not very ladylike way – He would never have done such thing.  
\- He seems to have, Miss Fisher – Sergeant Brown pulled out a drawer and he started to study its content – It matches his hand.  
\- It can be easily copied – Phryne looked in the drawer too. There was an envelope with a capital P on it. She took it out.  
\- Please, Miss Fisher, don’t ruin my crime scene – Sergeant Brown warned her respectfully.  
\- Don’t worry, Sergeant – she waved her hand – I am wearing gloves. Besides, I think this envelope was meant for me.  
\- Or his sweetheart, Patricia Parsloe? – Sergeant Brown propounded.  
\- I guess, there is only one way to figure it out – Phryne opened up the envelope carefully. There wasn’t any paper in it, only a small but heavy object. A key. She recognized it instantly.  
\- What’s that? – Brown asked.  
\- That is my proof that Mr Johnson didn’t kill himself – Phryne answered triumphantly.  
\- Care to tell me why? – Brown asked in a slightly irritated tone.  
\- I’m afraid not, Sergeant – Phryne smiled at him apologetically – But I am quite certain.  
Brown sighed deeply and glanced at Jack with begging eyes. Jack knew that Phryne found out something really important. She has always had a sense for good timing so they shouldn’t push her at this point. He sighed and coughed a little.  
\- Actually, Donald there is something else which supports the theory of violence. - Now everyone turned towards Jack with a surprise. He didn’t explain it first, just pulled the chair exactly below the hanging body – Just look at his shoes and the cushion. - Moments later Phryne’s eyes widened by recognition.  
\- It didn’t press – she whispered. Jack nodded in agreement.  
\- I still don’t understand – Brown said.  
\- If you stand on an upholstered chair, its cushion would’ve press under the weight of your body. – He represented it by pushing the cushion with his palm – If Mr Johnson would have hanged himself, the rope needed to be longer than this because now the cushion of the chair didn’t press under him.  
\- What if he was standing on tiptoe? – Brown was scratching his chin by concentration.  
\- We are still a few inches behind – Jack shook his head – I’m afraid you have to call the coroner, Donald. This looks like murder to me.  
Phryne still felt dizzy and shaky when a couple of minutes later they entered the main hall of Matchingham. There were already a few people waiting for them. Lady Fisher hurried up to them.  
\- What happened, darling? – She took Phryne’s hand – Is that true that Mr Johnson hanged himself?  
\- Well, he is definitely dead, mother – she answered, her voice was still trembling.  
\- I’m afraid we can’t tell you more, Lady Fisher – Brown cut in in an official tone. Phryne looked at her family. Everyone seemed shaken by the news.  
\- I can’t possibly stay here any longer – Aunt Prudence burst out – Margaret, please tell Izabella and Jane that we are leaving immediately. I don’t wish to be slaughtered in the middle of the night.  
\- Excuse me, Mrs Stanley – Brown stuttered – But everyone should stay as long as the investigation is ongoing.  
\- Nonsense – Aunt Prudence’s face turned red – You can find us in Norfolk House, London, Sergeant. If I know right, it’s only four hours by train – Brown wanted to say something but she stopped him by stepping closer to him threateningly – You certainly don’t want me to complain to your supervisor, young man. – Brown knew he lost this battle. He didn’t say anything just nodded and Aunt Prudence continued in a more cheerful tone – My niece and her fiancé will stay here anyway, they could represent our family – Phryne rolled her eyes but she didn’t protest.  
\- I say goodbye to Jane – she only said and squeezed Jack’s hand before she left.

She found Jane awake, she was reading a book in her bed. She didn’t look scared at all, only a little bit tired. Phryne sat down on her bed next to her.  
\- What happened, Miss? – She asked as she closed her book – I heard yelling. Another murder?  
\- I’m afraid so, Jane – Phryne sighed – Aunt Prudence insisted to leave immediately. I’m only here to say goodbye, dear.  
\- Who died?  
\- Mr Johnson – Phryne lowered her eyes a little to hide her emotions in front of Jane.  
\- I am sorry, Miss. I know you two were close.  
\- Thank you, Jane – She smiled at her kindly.  
\- And I am so sorry, Miss that I couldn’t help you with this investigation. Although – She popped up and rushed to her desk. She returned with some papers in her hand – I wrote everything down which was written with the invisible ink. Maybe you can use it easier now…  
\- That is remarkable, Jane. Thank you – Phryne took the papers with a big smile on her face.  
\- Also, I kept an eye on Mr Guy and Izabella, as you said. They were having a big fight and yesterday they went to the city.  
\- Do you know where exactly? – ‘Why did Izabella say that she went alone?’ Phryne thought.  
\- I’m afraid not, Miss. I’m sorry.  
\- Not at all Jane – she smiled at her reassuringly – You’ve been a big help, darling.

When she returned to her room, Jack was already waiting for her. He was sitting on the sofa, sipping his whiskey. He poured another glass to Phryne as well as she sat down next him. She put her legs on the armrest of the sofa and her head on Jack’s shoulder while she finished her drink greedily. Jack didn’t say a word, he waited patiently for Phryne to be ready to talk about the latest developments of their case. She asked for another drink before she started talking.  
\- What a night, Jack – she sighed - My cousin is in custody and Johnny… - instead of finishing the sentence she sipped her drink – I am so glad my family is leaving, especially Jane.  
Jack didn’t answer just placed a light kiss on her hair. One of the things he loved most about Phryne that she was such a caring person. She claimed she didn’t want to have kids but yet she had Jane. She looked after her, taught her and even loved her like she was her own daughter.  
\- I guess the credit goes to your Aunt Prudence – he said a few minutes later.  
\- Well, yes – Phryne snorted – I almost felt sorry for the poor Sergeant.  
Jack suppressed a smile. Aunt Prudence wasn’t surely the only one in this family who had a stubborn personality. He was about to add a mocking comment when he felt that Phryne was shaking. He looked at her. There were tears in her eyes.  
\- Are you alright, Phryne? – He asked gently – I know that Mr Johnson’s death affected you.  
\- I am fine, Jack – she answered although her voice stayed shaky – I’m just mad – she popped up and started to walk up and down in the room – He certainly knew something about the case but he didn’t share and now he is dead. He is dead because of a stupid bet.  
\- What bet? – Jack asked and Phryne knew she had to tell him about it.  
‘He might understand.’ She thought. She didn’t know why but she felt like she had to explain herself.  
\- It’s nothing, really – she waved her hands but seeing the impression of Jack’s face she answered him instead – Fine. He made a bet on that he would solve this case first.  
\- On what terms? – Jack had somehow bad feelings about all this – Phryne?  
\- If he lose I will get his chalet in the Alps – she bit her lips.  
\- What would have happened if he would have won? – Jack asked after he noticed Phryne’s hesitation.  
\- He wanted my nude portrait Sarcelle made – she sighed.  
\- Oh… - Jack only said. He felt somehow relieved. He expected worse. He felt almost sorry for Johnny that he wanted to admire the naked body of a woman he could never get.  
\- I swear, Jack this painting is cursed. It is responsible for way too many deaths now – she sighed and sat down while preparing another drink for herself.  
\- Well – Jack said with a mysterious smile on his face – It seems that you have a body worth to die for – Phryne laughed. Jack always knew how to make her smile.  
\- Are you mad? – She asked. He shook his head.  
\- I’m not – he said and took her hand – What about the envelope?  
\- If I am not mistaken, this is the key of his chalet. – Phryne took out the envelope from his bag and started to study its content.  
\- You had to take it, of course – Jack commented sarcastically.  
\- Of course, Jack, it was meant for me – she answered like there was no question of that.  
\- So, he probably expected to lose the bet – Jack said thoughtfully – That doesn’t really confirm that he didn’t commit suicide.  
\- I guess he knew that his life was in danger – Phryne rolled the key in her hand – And he wanted to leave me some clues. – Jack looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
\- What do you think?  
\- The capital P on the envelope could refer to Patricia Parsloe and also me. I don’t think that this is a coincidence.  
\- Do you think that Miss Parsloe has something to do with the murders?  
\- Let’s look at the facts – Phryne turned towards him excitedly – First his fiancé was shot, the next day her father almost died by a marble bust and now her lover seemingly hanged himself. I guess she has everything to do with the murders, Jack.  
\- Don’t jump to conclusions yet, Phryne – Jack said. Although he had to admit that she was quite right. Patricia Parsloe was the common ground of all these dreadful events. – We have to be very careful.  
\- Trust me, I know – she answered and looked at the envelope she was still holding in her hand.

***************************************************************************************************************

\- I think, I figured it out. I will only need some evidence – she said with a big smile on her face while she was stretching lazily on the bed. It was a hot day in the Caribbean and they enjoyed their naked siesta. She happily sucked in the fresh ocean breeze flowing through the open window.  
\- Did you? – Johnny smiled too and grabbed for her. Phryne laughed with lust as she placed herself in top of him.  
\- Are you coming with me? – She asked.  
\- You can count on me – he said before he kissed her passionately.


	11. Broken promises

Phryne and Jack found Patricia’s private parlor on the third floor. Before Jack could knock on the door, Phryne stopped him. She leaned closer to the door. Someone was crying on the other side. She slowly pushed the handle and entered the room and the scent of jasmine hit her nose immediately. They stood in the door for a while trying to adopt the sight. Patricia was lying on her bed, her face was drilled into a pillow while she was sobbing heartbreakingly. What amazed them was that she was wearing.  
\- Is that…? – Jack whispered.  
\- Her wedding dress I believe, Jack – Phryne finished his sentence.  
Patricia stopped crying and raised her head as she realized she was not alone. Her pretty face was puffy now and her eyes were all red because of the crying.  
\- Cousin Phryne, Mr Robinson – she sniffed – I’m afraid I’m not in a state to entertain.  
\- It’s alright, Patricia – Phryne sat down on the bed next to her and offered her a tissue – We just wanted to check on you.  
\- That is awfully kind of you – she looked at her gratefully before she blew her nose – You must think I’m mad – she smoothed her dress – This is so silly, but I have just realized that I won’t be able to wear this dress ever.  
Phryne looked at the dress she was supposed to wear on her wedding day. The dress was made of sheer, off-white satin and lace, the train was very long and wide that it covered the whole bed. It hugged her slim figure perfectly and she truly looked like a fallen angel in it. ‘Such a shame’ Phryne had to admit.  
Jack appeared with a glass of cognac in his hand, he handed it to Patricia, who smiled at him adorably.  
\- Thank you, Mr Robinson – she said – Or should I call you Jack, now that we are becoming family? – She laughed nervously and she didn’t even let him to answer – It’s so funny. I would never thought that even you would be married before me. My Father told me that you are rather a bluestocking. But I can see now that you are much more than that – she looked at her with an inscrutable face then she sighed deeply – I can’t believe he was capable of such a dreadful thing. And all because of me…  
Her voice trailed off. They didn’t answer just waited her to pull herself together. She certainly looked innocent in her gorgeous wedding dress and with crying eyes.  
\- You probably know by now that Mr Johnson was more for me than a good friend.  
She looked down and started to study her hands. After a quick hesitation Phryne took out the envelope from her bag.  
\- Does this look familiar to you? – She asked.  
Patricia took it, her face reflected no recognition, she looked rather puzzled. She took out the key too and shook her head.  
\- I’m afraid not – she answered – Where is it from?  
\- We found it in Mr Johnson’s drawer. Your initial is written on it, we think it was meant for you – Phryne lied in a high pitched voice.  
\- Probably… - Patricia nodded and she seemed to be thinking feverishly – I’ll let you know if something comes to my mind – she was reaching for the envelope but Phryne kept off.  
\- We would rather keep it, if you don’t mind, Patricia – she said and put it back in her purse – it is important evidence.  
Jack suppressed a smile which luckily Patricia didn’t notice. She only nodded in agreement then there was an awkward silence for a while. Phryne gestured Jack to leave. After he left the room quietly she turned towards Patricia.  
\- Shall I help you with that dress, Patricia? – She asked kindly.  
\- Thank you, Phryne – she answered quietly and stood up slowly – I don’t want to ruin it, even if I couldn’t wear it – she sighed deeply.  
\- You are still so young, darling. I’m sure this gorgeous dress won’t be on the hanger for too long.  
Phryne smiled at her but her mind was elsewhere. Something was very disquieting about this whole situation.  
On her way back she was still deep in her thoughts. The floors seemed now really empty that nearly every guest has already left. On the deserted floor Phryne spotted an open door. She remembered it was Mr Wooster’s room. As she walked there she put her head in. There was an open suitcase on the bed and she heard a cheerful whistling which didn’t really fit in with her current mood. She knocked on the door softly. A tall and dark gentleman appeared on the door with a respectful look on his face.  
\- Can I help you, Miss? – He asked politely.  
\- Miss Phryne Fisher – She answered – Excuse me, I was looking for Mr Wooster.  
\- I’m afraid he is currently not here, Miss Fisher. I am his butler, Jeeves – he said apologetically.  
He looked nothing like his master, on the contrary he reminded Phryne of Mr Butler. She quickly dismissed the rush of nostalgic feelings and tried to stay focused.  
\- Are you leaving, Jeeves? – Phryne gestured towards the open suitcase.  
\- We are, Miss – Jeeves nodded. She couldn’t read him.  
\- I thought Mr Wooster would rather stay with his fiancé now to help her get through all this dreadful things what happened lately – Phryne said innocently while she was eagerly waiting for the reaction of the butler. She discovered a tiny tic in the corner of his mouth.  
\- That won’t be necessary, Miss Fisher – he said – I’m afraid that Miss Parsloe and Mr Wooster are no longer engaged. – His face was still hard to read but Phryne would have bet that he was happy about the broken engagement.  
\- Oh no, what happened? – She asked as shocked as she could. Jeeves looked at her like he was assaulted by her indiscreet question. Phryne knew he won’t talk easily about his master’s business, even if he is a complete idiot. She decided to change her tactics – I hope Mr Wooster didn’t break my poor cousin’s heart – she stepped a little bit closer to the butler and waited patiently for the effect which came eventually.  
\- Quite the opposite, Miss, I’m afraid – he said – As far as I know Miss Parsloe told Mr Wooster that he was an absolute nincompoop because he didn’t share her communist views.  
\- I can’t blame her for that – Phryne suppressed a smile. She was afraid that Helen would get married for wrong reasons and she was glad that she has realized that Mr Wooster is not a match for her in any way. – I assume after latest events Miss Parsloe looked things differently. Life is too short to spend with someone who we don’t love.  
\- I assume so, Miss – Jeeves said and let out a polite cough. Phryne saw something again in the corner of his mouth. Suddenly she figured it out.  
\- How did you manage that, Jeeves? – She asked kindly. Jeeves turned his intelligent face towards her.  
\- I’m afraid I have not much to tell, Miss – he said politely.  
\- Try me, Jeeves – she smiled at him – I guess your scope of activities would change a lot if Mr Wooster gets married.  
\- Indeed, Miss – his voice was still polite – Although in this case the merit of the break up was not mine.  
\- Come on, Jeeves, don’t be so humble. I heard that you are kind of a problem solver.  
She heard that from Aunt Prudence. She claimed that Mr Wooster had a butler who once helped one of her friend with a delicate business. She didn’t blab out many details but Phryne remembered that a prevention of a disadvantageous marriage was part of it.  
\- Thank you, Miss but I can only repeat myself. It seems that Lord Parsloe changed his mind about his will and Miss Parsloe does no longer feel that she has to marry Mr Wooster.  
\- Do you mean that he won’t change his will at all? That’s interesting – she said thoughtfully – I wonder what made him to do so.  
Jeeves didn’t answer just let out another polite cough. It was his habit when he wanted to say something important but he didn’t want to cross any lines. Phryne gestured him to carry on.  
\- I believe it has something to do about the fact that he was almost murdered recently.  
\- You are probably right, Jeeves – she said approvingly. She liked Jeeves and she was quite sure that he was too clever to commit a murder. – I believe that would be quite reasonable. Which is quite odd because as far as I know reasonable decisions are not my uncle’s forte.  
Jeeves let out a strange voice which sounded like a chuckle to Phryne although she knew perfectly well that Butlers don’t chuckle. Before she could say anything Mr Wooster appeared in the door.  
\- Miss Fisher! What a positively lovely surprise! – He greeted Phryne cheerfully.  
\- Mr Wooster – she smiled back – I can see your broken heart has already started to heal – He looked at her puzzled for a while then he realized what Phryne is referring to.  
\- Ah yes indeed, Miss Fisher – he nodded – You know what they say about mental wounds and time… - Phryne didn’t answer just nodded kindly. She was still glad that Helen came to her senses and didn’t marry this nice but “mentally low-key” fellow.  
\- I’m glad you think so, Mr Wooster – she said after an awkward silence – Forgive me that I’m saying this but your engagement looked rather hasty anyway.  
\- Don’t worry, Miss Fisher – he waved with his hand – Jeeves thought the same then I told him I didn’t even remember that I asked Miss Parsloe to marry me. – He giggled.  
\- Excuse me, Mr Wooster but how is it even possible? Miss Parsloe was quite positive that you did.  
\- I know, it’s a rummy sort of thing but she was rather committed to it. – He shrugged his shoulders – So I decided to leave it to her. A gentlemen keeps his word, Miss Fisher.  
Now Phryne definitely heard Jeeves chuckling. She sighed. Mr Wooster was a dangerous mixture of stupid and noble.  
\- How did this even happen? – She asked and took the drink Jeeves offered to her.  
\- Well – Mr Wooster sat down and lit on a cigarette – One minute we had a nice chat about the weather and the next minute bum – he clapped his hands theatrically – something fell down from the window and we rushed out to the balcony to check it. By Jove! A huge rock has almost smashed the old Parsloe. I was all a twitter but Miss Parsloe didn’t seem too scared. She is a though girl, I say. She just turned towards me and said she would marry me. First I thought it was just a ranygazoo but then she kissed me too and I knew she was bally serious about it.  
\- Interesting – Phryne said thoughtfully.  
\- I know! What utter rot! – He said and sucked his cigarette deeply – Then today she decided to break the engagement. Just because I said that Karl Marx looked like my Uncle Bernard who didn’t despise any alcoholic drink and didn’t visit the barber too often – he shrugged his shoulders again.  
\- I guess love cannot defeat all obstacles – Phryne said sarcastically which Mr Wooster didn’t seem to notice.  
\- I say what a rummy family these Parsloes are – he poured another drink for two of them – I still remember quite well the notorious Shropshire Agricultural Show. Supposedly Sir Parsloe wanted to win the “fat pig competition” over his neighbor, Lord Emsworth so badly that he even kidnapped Lord Emsworth’s pig, the Empress of Blandings. – He chuckled.  
\- Lord Emsworth from Blandings? – Phryne asked – Sounds so familiar…  
\- Because he was a great rival of your Uncle Gregory since Flood – he said in his usual cheerful manner – Also her sister, Connie was the mother of poor Bobby Keeble.  
\- Interesting – she said – So Patricia and Mr Keeble’s marriage could have brought peace for the old rivals.  
Mr Wooster didn’t answer just looked at her sheepishly. He probably couldn’t follow Phryne’s thoughts anymore.  
\- I think I will visit Lord Emsworth to offer condolences – she popped up.  
\- Good luck with that Miss Fisher – Mr Wooster said – That is a positively ripping idea!


	12. Blandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since my last post but I'm back. I will definitely finish this story! We are sooo close to the solution, guys!

\- So what’s your plan, Miss Fisher? – Jack was trying to shout down the roaring engines of Phryne’s car on their way to Blandings – We just appear at their front door and ask questions about their recently died son and an old family strife?  
\- Sort of – she answered after she passed a hay wagon with a quick maneuver.  
Jack studied her face for a while. He knew that she didn’t share every information she found out about the case or about her ex-lover. Under normal circumstances it wouldn’t have bother him too much because usually she would tell him everything eventually. This case was somehow different. It became too personal for her and Jack was afraid that he can’t protect her anymore. There was a wild glow in her eyes and he knew that her mind was elsewhere. He touched her knee but she didn’t seem to notice his kind gesture.  
Blandings Castle was a large Early Tudor building on a huge estate. The butler led them instantly to the greenhouse where apparently Lord Emsworth most loved to be in this time of the day. They found him kneeling above a flower bed but he didn’t do gardening. He rather looked like he was talking to the flowers. ‘Great’ Phryne thought ‘Another lunatic we had to interrogate’.  
They approached the lord who didn’t seem to notice them. Jack coughed a little to indicate their presence when Lord Emsworth stood up with a surprised face.  
\- Who are you? – He asked puzzled – Do I know you?  
\- We haven’t had the pleasure, Lord Emsworth - Phryne took out her widest smile – I’m the Honourable Phryne Fisher and this is Jack Robinson. I’m Lord Parsloe’s niece.  
\- You are too pretty to be related to that villainous person, my dear – the lord looked at her suspiciously. Phryne decided to take this as a compliment.  
\- I understand you two had some disagreement in the past – she said and he snorted sarcastically.  
\- He stole my precious! – He erupted unexpectedly and Phryne even saw tears in his grey eyes – I could only imagine what she had to endure in Matchingham Hall. She was on a strict diet on that time you know, she must have been starving, my poor dear. – Phryne looked at him shocked for a while then she realized what he was talking about.  
\- Your pig, you mean? – She asked.  
\- The Empress of Blandings – he nodded – my beautifully fat pig. – Jack suppressed a smile. These rural English lords are definitely weird.  
\- I’m sorry for that – Phryne tried to be as sympathetic as she could – Also our condolences for your recent loss, Lord Emsworth – the lord looked at her puzzled for a while like he didn’t know what she was talking about. Phryne decided to carry on. – We didn’t know your nephew quite well but he certainly seemed like a fine gentleman – she added and the lord nodded with recognition.  
\- Thank you, my dear - he said absently and turned back to the flowers. It seemed that he wasn’t interested in a conversation which didn’t contain his beloved pig but Phryne didn’t give up.  
\- Perhaps you could tell a few things about him. He was engaged to my Cousin, Patricia after all.  
\- Her mother was a lovely woman – he said – she liked to talk about the Empress with me – it seemed that Lord Emsworth distinguished two kinds of people who love and who don’t love pigs.  
\- You mean your sister, Mrs Keeble? – Phryne asked.  
\- Connie? No, she hated her – Lord Emsworth shook his head – I am talking about that bastard’s late wife, Maudie.  
\- Did you know Aunt Maudie?  
\- Connie was a friend of hers. She was simply adorable if I can say that – Phryne discovered captivation in the lord’s eyes – Such a waste she married someone who didn’t deserve her.  
\- Why would you say that, Lord Emsworth? I thought my uncle had her in the hollow of his hand.  
\- I don’t know about that – he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his flowers but Phryne stepped closer.  
\- What about Robert? Did she know him? – She asked while she was studying the lord’s inscrutable face.  
\- She was very kind with him too. – He answered but it seemed that his mind was already somewhere else – She was the one who helped cure Robert when he had tuberculosis. It was a miracle he survived, Maudie was amazing. – He sighed and tears appeared in his eyes.  
\- Were you sick too? – Phryne raised her head. ‘It can’t be a coincidence’ she thought to herself.  
\- No – He only shrugged his shoulders – Why are you asking?  
\- Because tuberculosis is extremely infectious – Jack cut in – It’s a very dangerous and deadly disease.  
\- I don’t know about that. We only let the doctor in his room.  
\- And perhaps Aunt Maudie? – Phryne asked.  
\- I assume so. She wanted to help so badly. – He sighed.  
He started to feel uncomfortable. He was not used to such long conversations. Jack gestured Phryne that they should leave. She followed him to the car, they’ve already got the information they needed after all.  
\- Looks like we have a new lead – Jack said when they were already in the car – Although I do not consider Lord Emsworth a reliable witness.  
\- You are probably right Jack – Phryne sighed. She didn’t like how this case was turning out. – That is why you need to go back to the police station and check out Mr Keeble’s medical reports.  
\- Are you not coming with me? – He asked.  
\- I’m sorry Jack but I have to go back to Matchingham. I feel that something has escaped my attention.  
\- Absolutely not – Jack raised his voice and there was honest worry in his eyes. Phryne knew quite well this look from old times – It’s too dangerous Miss Fisher, I can’t let you.  
\- Nonsense, Jack – she answered lightly. It was very sweet of Jack that he was worrying about her but she certainly didn’t like when she was treated as a child – You know very well that I can take care of myself – she patted her bag which contained her gun. Jack knew that she was right. Their chances to catch the killer are much higher if they separate now.  
\- Fine – He finally said – But promise me you’ll be careful.  
\- Am I not always? – She said lightly and Jack only snorted as an answer.  
Despite that he was terribly worried for her, he felt somehow relieved that everything came back to normal again. Perhaps Phryne could accept her loss easier if they could catch the murderer.  
\- We are here – she announced as they arrived at the small police station.  
\- Alright then – Jack said as he got out of the car.  
He was already at the door and Phryne wanted to shout after him and kiss him so badly but she didn’t do any of that. She only sighed and started the engine. There was no need to make Jack more worried than he was already.  
Back in Matchingham Hall she went straight to her room and poured a glass of whiskey from the carefully prepared decanter before she started to study Keeble’s notes again. She finally found the page she was looking for and took a sip from her drink before she started to read.  
“P.P. and G.P. were talking about H.P. yesterday. They agreed that she tend to tell everything which was on her mind, even if it is a secret or a rude thing to say. They wanted to keep her in the wine cellar. It was a joke obviously.”  
Suddenly she felt dizzy and hard to breathe. She wanted to shout for help but she couldn’t speak. Then everything went dark.

Jack found Sergeant Brown in his office with huge piles of papers on his desk. He seemed happy to see him.  
\- Inspector Robinson – he stood up with a weak smile on his face – I was about to call you. It seems you were right about Mr Johnson’s death – He picked up a file from the desk and handed it to Jack – The coroner’s report just came in. He was already dead when someone wrapped the rope around his neck.  
\- Cause of death: poisoning – Jack read aloud – yew leaf – he murmured – There are some yew trees in the garden. Quite handy.  
\- I agree – Brown nodded and before he could say anything else, they heard a knock and Constable Smith appeared at the door.  
\- Excuse me Sir but this gentleman was insisted to talk with you – he said and led the man in the room. It was Beach, the butler.  
\- What can I do for you Mr Beach? – Brown asked and offered Beach a seat. His usually calm face now looked rather upset.  
\- Thank you Sergeant Brown – he sat down wringing his hand – I can’t hide the truth anymore. I must tell you everything – the Sergeant and Jack leaned closer and listened breathlessly to the man who was about to confess.  
\- It was me, Sir. I put the poison in the decanters. But I only did it because he made me…  
\- What do you mean decanters? – Jack asked in a nervous tone.  
\- Er… - Beach gave him a puzzled look – I thought that’s why you were here, Inspector. I poisoned Mr Johnson’s drink and…  
\- And?!  
\- And I put some today in Miss Fisher’s, Sir. – Jack felt a huge lump in his throat while he was dialing Matchingham Hall. Nobody answered of course.  
\- Who did ask you to do that? – Brown asked but Jack was already at the door.  
\- We have to go Donald, Miss Fisher is in danger – Jack said urgently. Brown nodded and followed him.


	13. Toxic rage

After Brown drove him to Matchingham, Jack ran upstairs straight to Phryne’s room as fast as he could. His footsteps rumbled loudly in the empty hall while he was shouting Phryne’s name. He didn’t get an answer and he was afraid of the worst. He felt his heartbeat in his throat when he pressed the door button.  
\- Phryne! – He cried desperately when he entered.   
There was nobody in the room. He was about to leave and search her somewhere else when he heard the bathroom door open. It was her. Jack couldn’t even speak from relief, he just ran to her and got her in his arms.  
\- Thank God - He murmured into her neck.  
\- Missed me, Inspector? – She asked mischievously although her voice sounded very weak.   
Jack glanced at the coffee table next to them. There was a whiskey decanter and an overturned glass next to it. The whiskey was still dripping from the desk onto the Persian rug. He looked at Phryne. She looked incredibly pale.  
\- What happened? – He asked in a low voice nervously. Phryne unfolded from his embrace and sat down on the sofa.  
\- Well, I have just found the crucial evidence which could help us to solve this case – She pointed at the papers, Jane gave her earlier. They were now covered by whiskey – Then I took one sip from this drink when I realized it was poisoned. So I had to take it out of my system in a not very ladylike way to not to end up in painful cramps around my own vomit. – She shrugged her shoulders and started to study the wet papers on the desk.  
Jack couldn’t find his words for a while, just stared at her with his mouth open. He was obviously relieved that she was okay but he needed some time to process what he has just heard. He tend to forget that Miss Fisher doesn’t need any man to save her because she was a true survivor.   
\- Is everything okay, Phryne dear? – Sir Gregory Parsloe appeared in the door with his daughters. Phryne gave Jack a warning look.  
\- Thank you, Uncle Gregory – Phryne smiled at him – I am feeling marvelous. – Sir Gregory glanced at the coffee desk and the wet Persian rug.  
\- I’ve just met Sergeant Brown downstairs. He said something about poisoning – He continued. Phryne reached for her bag and hid it behind her back.  
\- It is awfully kind of you to check on me, Uncle Gregory – she stood up and get closer to him – Considering that you put the poison in my decanter. – There was a quick silence while everyone looked at Sir Parsloe whose face became red.  
\- You are talking nonsense, dear – he said calmly but he started to blink nervously at the door where the Sergeant and his daughters stood.  
\- Miss Fisher – Brown said – Let me remind you that this is a serious accusation.  
\- I know – Phryne talked to the Sergeant but she didn’t take her eyes of Sir Parsloe – I’ve almost died a few minutes ago, Sergeant. That is why I know that I’m right.  
\- No, no Miss Fisher. Mr Beach has just come to the station and he confessed everything. He put the poison in your drink and Mr Johnson’s. – Sir Parsloe nodded and looked at her triumphantly.  
\- See? – He spread his arm apart – I didn’t do it dear. Beach was the one who put yew leaf in your drink. Actually I was suspicious all along, I guess I was right.  
\- Excuse me, Sir Parsloe – Jack coughed a little – Did you say yew leaf? We didn’t mention the name of the poison.  
\- Well – he smiled at Jack kindly – Probably the Sergeant told me.  
\- No, I didn’t – Brown said and stepped closer to Sir Parsloe.  
\- Oh, I remember – he started to stutter – Beach told me everything before he left.  
\- You’ve just said you didn’t know anything about the poisoning, Father – Patricia came into the room with fists clenched.  
\- It’s over, Uncle – Phryne said – You should tell us the truth.  
Sir Parsloe looked nervously at Phryne first then the decanter and leaped to the desk. Jack was faster than him and picked up the toxic drink just in time. Brown hurried there, handcuffed him and sat him down in the middle of the room. Phryne stepped closer to him before she started to speak.  
\- Since when do you know that Aunt Maudie visited Robert Keeble while he was suffering from tuberculosis? – She asked and it seemed that the mention of his late wife’s name has made an impact. Tears appeared in his eyes.  
\- Since the engagement – he answered in a broken voice – We were talking about her at dinner and how much we loved her and missed her when that idiotic boy started to talk about a story when he got a tin soldier in his selection from Maudie while he was sick. – Rage appeared in his eyes while he was talking about this memory – I didn’t even know she visited Blanding’s.  
\- I assume she was afraid to tell you because of the conflict between you and Lord Emsworth – Phryne cut in. Lord Parsloe nodded.  
\- Maudie was angel – he sighed – but she cared too much about people. She didn’t think about the consequences at all. She got sick too and a few days later she died.   
\- But Robert Keeble survived… - Phryne said.  
\- I guess worms have better immune system. – He said bluntly. Nobody commented, everyone was waiting for him to continue the story – From that day on, revenge was all I could think of. And when I had the possibility I lived with it – Phryne remembered that Sir Parsloe was the one who insisted Robert Keeble to join him when he went to look for Patricia. – Before we went out to the garden I stole Mr Johnson’s pistol. I saw the way he was looking at my daughter and I knew that Keeble’s death would stand him in good stead. – Phryne glanced at Patricia who stared at her father fixedly – As soon as I had the opportunity I shot him in the dark, so nobody could see exactly what happened. All I had to do to play the part of the real victim.  
\- So you created a false motive – Phryne nodded – You didn’t even want to change your will, didn’t you? You only wanted more suspects.  
\- Indeed – he smiled at Phryne conspiratorially – I have to admit, I underestimated you, dear. You are quite clever for a woman. I should have eliminated you before but I thought my plan was perfect and you would never figure it out.  
\- Don’t worry, Uncle – she pressed the word – Murderers make that mistake quite often, but fortunately only one time. – They stared at each other for a while until Jack interfered.  
\- Who threw the marble bust on you then? – He asked. Sir Parsloe looked at him with surprise. Jack’s polite manner suddenly changed into a harsh tone which he often used in the interrogation room.  
\- Beach of course – he shrugged his shoulders.  
\- The loyal butler, who would do anything for his master and his late mistress – Phryne murmured and Sir Parsloe only nodded - He would throw marble busts on people’s head, mix toxic drinks and even hand fake messages for lovers – Phryne looked at Patricia who was about to cry now.  
\- Beach handed the message to Mr Johnson to bring him out of the picture so one could easily scan his room for his weapon… Wait a minute – Jack frowned his eyebrows – That couldn’t have been Sir Parsloe. He was at the dining table then he went out to the garden with Robert Keeble. He didn’t have the opportunity to grab Mr Johnson’s pistol.  
\- What about Beach? – Brown asked.  
\- He had no time for it either. He had to supervise the dinner. – Phryne cut in and everyone looked at Sir Parsloe quizzically.  
\- I, er… - Sir Parsloe stuttered – I told Keeble to wait until I came back to the house for flashlights. That was when I grabbed the weapon.  
\- Maybe – Phryne said thoughtfully – But I don’t think so.   
\- Why is that? – He asked her nervously.  
\- Because your partner is using a rather unmistakable perfume. When I first walked near the crime scene, I’ve felt it instantly. Jasmine has a very unique scent. Right, Patricia? – Phryne turned towards her Cousin who looked at her furiously.  
\- This is nonsense, Cousin – she said after a few moments – Your fiancé can witness that I was at the duck pond when all these happened – she turned towards Jack who stepped forward.  
\- About that, Miss Parsloe – he said in a chatty voice – I found you when you were already stormed out a while ago and you had plenty of time to grab that pistol from Mr Johnson’s room. Actually I was quite surprised back then that your father didn’t find you earlier in such an obvious place. I am quite sure, Miss Parsloe that you were not there in the whole time. You stole the weapon for your father, handed it to him and took your place at the duck pond. After then you only had to do to wait for someone who came after you and provides an alibi for you. That would have been me – He took a quick pause. Phryne suppressed a smile. Jack was certainly an unlucky choice to provide a fake alibi. – That actually explains Mr Keeble’s head injury too. – Jack continued his line of thought – When I first saw it I thought that it was much more serious than cause just a little stumble. He must have lost his conscious when he got it so the murderer could wait for the right moment to shoot him. Until then he just simply hid the unconscious Mr Keeble under the bushes. That’s why we found blood marks there too. Poor Mr Keeble waited there until his fate was fulfilled. Sir Parsloe shot Mr Keeble and told us a story about a mysterious, probably male attacker who wanted to murder him so he could not change his will.   
\- I don’t understand – Sergeant Brown said confused – Mr Stanley claimed that he saw Sir Parsloe and Mr Keeble talking right before the shooting. So Mr Keeble had to be conscious then.  
\- Didn’t you find it a little bit odd, Sergeant that the two men were arguing instead of looking for Patricia? – Phryne answered – Because I did and that’s why I didn’t think it was Mr Keeble he was talking with.  
\- But he saw him – Brown said.  
\- He saw what he suspected – Phryne answered lightly – It was dark and he knew that Sir Parsloe went out with Robert Keeble. He only recognized Sir Parsloe because he heard his voice. I think it was Patricia who he was arguing with. He probably wanted Patricia to leave as soon as possible after she handed the gun.  
\- You don’t know that for sure, Miss Fisher – Mr Brown shook his head.  
\- Unlike people, my nose never lies, Sergeant. Patricia has been there at that night. – Phryne said lightly and walked to the coffee table again – I can even prove that Sir Parsloe and Patricia planned this murder together.  
Phryne handed Mr Keeble’s notes to the Sergeant who started to read the same lines which she read half an hour ago.  
\- Would you read it out loud, Sergeant? – Phryne asked him kindly.  
\- “P.P. and G.P. were talking about H.P. yesterday. They agreed that she tend to tell everything which was on her mind, even if it is a secret or a rude thing to say. They wanted to keep her in the wine cellar. It was a joke obviously.” – Sergeant Brown read then he added – Please forgive me, Miss Fisher but I don’t know how this proves anything.  
\- Robert Keeble has been spying on Helen Parsloe and taking notes about her actions. Luckily for us he mentioned in his notes some of her family members too – Phryne glanced at Patricia again. Her tiny nose shook threateningly. – PP would be Patricia Parsloe, GP is Gregory Parsloe and of course HP means Helen Parsloe. These lines we have just heard prove that Patricia Parsloe and Sir Gregory planned in advance to send Helen Parsloe in the wine cellar on that night.  
\- Did you do it to keep me out of the way?! – Helen Parsloe rushed into the room in front of her father. But Phryne was only watching Patricia who was rolling her eyes.  
\- I wanted to protect you – Sir Parsloe answered quietly.  
\- Helen needed an alibi far away from the crime scene so nobody could connect her with the murder. – Phryne explained – They chose unwittingly the same place like my cousin, Guy. The wine cellar is quite busy during dinnertime and they knew that someone must notice her there. Also they didn’t want her to come after them and find them – Helen became quiet and just stared at her father. She needed to process probably. Sergeant Brown cough a little before he spoke out.  
\- Excuse me, Miss Fisher but this is just speculation. It doesn’t prove anything. – He said. Phryne rolled her eyes. She didn’t like to be interrupted all the time. Especially that Patricia seemed to break down soon.  
\- What about an eyewitness, Sergeant? That would do, right? – She asked. She felt everyone’s eyes on her. “That’s much better” she thought.   
\- I’m afraid I’m not following you, Miss Fisher - Brown said puzzled.  
\- After Sir Parsloe announced that he wanted to change his will, my father was afraid that he might never get back our family estate in Somerset and he knew that my mother would never forgive him in that case. So he decided to take the matter in his hands by stealing the original will and destroy the new one. In that case if Sir Parsloe dies and no one can hold up other copies, the original one would be automatically the valid will. – Phryne took a short break and looked around the room. Everyone was listening to her eagerly.  
\- What an absurd idea – Sir Parsloe said – typical Henry.  
\- I agree, Uncle – Phryne nodded – But thanks to this plan I could solve this case. My father chose the same time to break the lock of Sir Parsloe’s safe when Sir Parsloe’s partner dropped the marble bust out of his study room. He had to hide behind the curtain but he saw the perpetrator.  
\- That’s impossible Cousin Phryne – Patricia said sardonically – He couldn’t see anyone from behind that curtain, not from that angle – Now everyone turned towards Patricia.  
\- You are right, Cousin – Phryne answered slowly – He couldn’t see one of the windows from that angle, only the two others. The question is how did you know which window was the marble bust thrown out from? I am sure that no one shared that information with you. – There was silence for a while then Patricia shrugged her shoulders lightly.  
\- I was only guessing - she said.  
\- My guess is Patricia that you helped your father kill your fiancé with cold blood – Phryne said sternly – At least worth it? Did it help you to get through the loss of your mother? I am not sure she would be proud of you right now. – Patricia jumped up and started shouting out of herself.  
\- You know nothing, Cousin – she shouted and picked up something from Phryne’s drawing table. It was a letter opener – Do you know how it is to grow up without a mother? I love my father but he was always talking about my mother and how much he missed her. It is not fair!  
\- I know, Patricia – Phryne stepped closer to her slowly – But right now you are only making things worse. Put down that knife, please and talk things through. – Patricia looked around. No one dared to make a move, only Phryne was approaching her slowly – Please – she said and Patricia lowered the opener slowly.   
\- No, thank you – Suddenly she grabbed Phryne and pointed the knife to her throat. “Poisoning doesn’t seem to have worked well for my reflexes” Phryne thought before Patricia started to walk with her in the direction of the door.


	14. My partner is the best

\- You don’t have to do this, Patricia – Phryne said as calmly as she could while Patricia was dragging her along in a secret corridor. She loosened her earring unnoticed. – You didn’t even kill anyone. Your father is the murderer, you were just an accomplice. - Patricia’s crazy laugh hurt her ear.  
\- Have you already forgotten about your dear old friend, Mr Johnson? – She asked and started laughing again.   
\- I thought – Phryne couldn’t finish her sentence because Patricia pressed the knife even harder against her neck.   
\- Who did offer a drink to Mr Johnson after a satisfying screwing? What do you think?   
Her voice was cruel and ice cold. There was no trace of the innocent girl, there was only a bitch with no mercy. Phryne realized that her best chance to survive is to keep talking until the opportunity comes.  
\- I assume you didn’t hang him though – she said.  
\- Of course not – Patricia snorted – I let my father and Beach to do the dirty work.   
They were already in the Hall and Phryne noticed a familiar silhouette in the corner of her eye. She continued the chatting to distract Patricia.  
\- Why he had to die, Patricia? What did he know? – She asked.  
\- After Beach told me about your ridiculous bet, I decided not to take any risk – “That stupid bet” Phryne thought “Poor Johnny had to pay for his life” – The yew leaf in the decanter was Beach’s idea but I was the one who accomplished it – She giggled triumphantly. Phryne couldn’t decide if she was mad or simply cruel. – He didn’t suspect anything of course otherwise I couldn’t poison him. Men are so stupid, am I right, Cousin?  
\- Why he had to die then? – Phryne felt now a familiar scent behind them. Jack was close.  
\- Loose end – she said simply.   
\- Of course - Phryne said thoughtfully - Johnny didn’t seduce you. It was just the other way around. You seized the opportunity to create another suspect with a motivation.  
\- He was right about you – she answered and Phryne felt that she lowered her knife a little - You are not a sad old maid as I suspected.  
\- People tend to underestimate me.   
Phryne said and she bit Patricia’s wrist as hard as she could. She screamed in pain and dropped the letter opener on the ground. Phryne trampled on it before she could reach for it.  
\- I kill you – Patricia screamed and reached for Phryne’s neck.  
\- I don’t think so – They glanced at Jack who was standing behind them holding Phryne’s gun in his hand. The weapon looked even smaller in his large hand but just as deadly.  
\- You forgot my dear Cousin that I have a partner – Phryne said cheerfully.

A couple of minutes earlier Jack watched idly how Patricia led Phryne out of the room. Although Phryne passed her gun secretly in his hand earlier, he knew he could not use it. At least not right now. It would be too dangerous. One bad move and that crazy woman might cut her throat. So he waited until the two women left the room. He gestured to Brown to stay with Sir Parsloe and Helen then followed them.   
When he stepped out of the room he couldn’t find them. “Strange” he thought. Then he remembered the day when Patricia dropped the marble bust out of her father’s study room. Only seconds after it happened they met Patricia right in front of Phryne’s room. She probably didn’t use the main staircase because it was quite far from here. She must have gone through another way.   
He glanced at the marble busts on the corridor. The empty holder was still there where Phryne took Napoleon’s bust from. Jack noticed something shiny on the floor around the holder. It was Phryne’s earring. He picked it up and started to study the wall. There was a huge painting of Napoleon hanging there, slightly inclined. “Sir Parsloe must be a huge fan of Napoleon” Jack thought to himself then he looked at the gilded baroque frame. He noticed that the gilding was a bit faded on one part. Jack pulled his fingers through it until he touched something that felt like a switch. He heard a clicking noise then suddenly a door appeared in front of him. He stepped in without hesitation and took care not to make any noise. He knew that his only chance is to surprise Patricia and she was definitely not expecting that he would go through this secret corridor.  
He heard Phryne speaking and he knew he was close now. In the end of the corridor he stopped and looked around carefully. It seemed that Patricia didn’t notice him and Phryne was trying to distracting her. She must have known he was close. He approached the two women carefully then suddenly Patricia screamed and he knew it was his time to interfere. She was about to attack Phryne when Jack pressed Phryne’s tiny gun against Patricia’s head. Phryne looked at him admiringly.  
\- You forgot my dear Cousin that I have a partner – she said and Jack couldn’t stand it without a smile.

\- Happy New Year, Jack! - Phryne handed a glass of champagne to him.  
\- Happy New Year, Miss Fisher – he answered with a kind smile on his face.   
Phryne sighed deeply and leaned against the barrier. They were standing on one of the balconies in Norfolk House.   
\- Aunt Prudence was ever so glad that I took out Guy from prison – Phryne said - although she had to admit that I could have found other murderers than Sir Gregory Parsloe and Patricia Parsloe. – She snorted and took a sip from her glass.  
\- I bet that the younger Mrs Stanley was quite happy too – Jack was still smiling. He couldn’t help himself, he was so happy that he could stand here with this amazing woman on his side.  
\- I don’t think she had too much time to think about it – Phryne shrugged her shoulders – Now that baby Edward was born. I’ve never thought that those two would have a child ever.   
\- People are changing, Miss Fisher – Jack touched Phryne’s hand gently – You have to deal with this.  
\- I guess so – She said slowly and looked at her lover.   
Of course she knew that he was talking about their relationship. A few years ago she would never thought that someday she would have a fiancé and a monogamous relationship. Now here they are and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.  
\- Listen, Phryne – he looked at her with a serious face – I wanted to tell you that…  
But Jack couldn’t finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a polite cough. The source was the butler of Phryne’s parents. In this moment Jack couldn’t understand why aristocrats want to be surrounded by a staff all the time. Then he reminded himself that sometimes it might get handy, for a murder for example.  
\- Excuse me, Miss Fisher – the butler said politely – This telegram has just arrived for you.  
Phryne thanked him and took the paper. Her face turned pale and frightened all of the sudden.   
\- What is it? – Jack asked.  
\- It’s an invitation – Phryne said in a quiet voice – from Johnny. It was dated two days ago.  
\- That’s impossible – Jack looked at the piece of paper but Phryne said it right. – He wants us to stay at his chalet?  
\- Yes – Phryne said thoughtfully – For a ski trip apparently…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I hope you liked it. You can leave your comments here!  
I will continue my story with another fic! Stay tuned!  
You can also follow me on IG @agika_irogat


End file.
